El Objeto del Deseo
by Sakuryo's Fanfictions
Summary: Su padre había muerto pocos meses atrás, y su madre ya tenía un nuevo novio... uno que podría ser su hijo... alguien a quien Sakura podría odiar más que a nada, si no fuese el veinteañero más convincente y sexy de toda Konoha. Sasu-Saku.
1. Chapter 1

-¡no puedes hacer esto!! -reclamo la pelirosa molesta-

-tú no eres quien para impedírmelo -aviso su madre-

-papá murió hace solo dos meses -se quejo Sakura- ¿tan poco lo querías?

-no es eso, es solo que...

-encontraste un reemplazo -dijo fastidiada- aunque quizás ya lo tenias de antes de que mi papá muriera -murmullo Sakura.

-¡claro que no!! Mi relación con Sasuke empezó luego de que falleciera tu padre

-¿y no te da vergüenza? ¡Podría ser tu hijo!! -grito la jovencita-

-que escandalosa es tu hija -comento un hombre de veinte años, muy apuesto, entrando en la sala de la casa.

-vete al infierno -dijo la pelirosa mirándolo con odio-

-¿para que? ¿Para saludar a tu padre? -pregunto sarcástico-

-¡Sasuke!! -Reprendió la mujer mayor- respeta por lo menos a los muertos.

-y tu controla a tu hija -ordeno el pelinegro mirando a la jovencita con desafió-

-son un asco -dijo moleta yéndose de la casa-

-¿no la detendrás? -Pregunto el pelinegro luego de escuchar como azotaba la puerta al salir-

-déjala -contesto cansada la mujer- pasara varios días fuera y luego volverá.

-hmp...

La pelirosa camino por un buen rato sin saber a donde ir, podía ir a la mansión de la hokague y hablar de su problema, también podía buscar a su sensei Kakashi para descargarse, pero considero a Naruto la mejor opción.

-no lo puedo creer -dijo el rubio-

-lo peor de todo es que vivirá en casa con nosotras -se quejo ella- además, le lleva quince años -comento molesta haciendo énfasis en el numero-

-ósea que el tiene veinte y tu mamá...

-treinta y cinco -termino Sakura por el-

-puedes quedarte aquí cuanto tiempo quieras -aviso Naruto-

-no, claro que no. No les daré el gusto de dejarles la casa de mi padre para que vivan solos y tranquilos. -advirtió ella decidida-

-OK, pero por ahora seria mejor que pasases la noche aquí -dijo su amigo sacando una bolsa de dormir- yo dormiré en el piso y tu en la cama -aviso sonriente-

-bien -contesto ella acomodándose ya que era tarde-

Durmió tranquila, al parecer encontraría la tranquilidad solo en sueños, y los sueños no duraban mucho, así que pronto despertó por los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana.

-¿quieres desayunar acá? -Pregunto Naruto-

-no, gracias ire a mi casa.

Tal como lo dijo fue a su casa, para cruzarse con su madre al entrar.

-me voy a trabajar -aviso la pelinegra-

Sakura no respondió ni tampoco presto atención, solo camino a su cuarto y cerro con un portazo.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro se acostumbraba a la casa, ya sabia a que pertenecían todas las habitaciones, donde estaba el baño, la cocina y todo. El único problema en esos momentos era que no sabia en que parte de la cocina estaba el café.

-maldición -murmullo encaminándose hacia el cuarto de la joven-

Subió las escaleras y camino tranquilo hacia el cuarto de Sakura, golpeo y luego de escuchar un "¡lárgate!" entro sin permiso.

-¡¿Qué no me oíste?!! -pregunto molesta-

-¿en donde guardan el café? -Pregunto ignorándola-

-no se, búscalo -ordeno sin importancia-

-tu tienes que saber en donde esta el café, ¡maldición mocosa ya me estas hartando, dime!!

-si quieres café y no lo encuentras... ¡entonces ve y cómprate un frasco de café!!!!! -grito mientras se levantaba de la cama para sacarlo de su habitación y cuando por fin lo logro cerro la puerta con llave.

El pelinegro se fue molesto, era un jounin de la más alta categoría y no tenia porque estar lidiando con una mocosa. Salio de ahí y se fue a comprarse un frasco de café, ya que era mas que obvio que ella no le diría en donde guardaban el café.

Mientras tanto Sakura recordaba que ese día tenia entrenamiento, así que debía desayunar rápido y esperar a Naruto que seguramente pasaría a buscarla.

Se preparo una taza de café, con todas las malas intenciones del mundo y se sentó a tomarla tranquila mientras que al poco rato oía llegar al pelinegro.

Entro a la cocina y la diviso tranquila tomándose una taza de... café. Vio en la mesa una jarra con café preparado, seguramente por ella. Dejo a un lado el frasco que acababa de comprar y se sirvió del que estaba hecho.

Se sentó en frente de la pelirosada, con su taza de café y un frasco con azúcar, luego comenzó a agregarle azúcar a gusto, la pelirosa sonrió.

El la miro extrañado, hasta un poco desconfiado.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? -pregunto amenazante-

Ella no contesto, miro nuevamente su taza de café y tomo otro sorbo.

El pelinegro la ignoro y tomo un sorbo de café y pronto apareció una mueca de asco en su rostro, se levanto de la silla para gritarle a Sakura, suponiendo que ella había hecho algo con su café, ya que estaba asquerosamente dulce.

Pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle escucho a alguien gritar desde la entrada, y a Sakura decirle que pase.

-hola Sakura-chan -dijo Naruto entrando y viendo a Sasuke levantado mirándola con odio-

-hola Naruto, ¿quieres desayunar? -pregunto sonriendo-

-claro, ah y hola -dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke, que solo por cortesía contesto al saludo-

Naruto se sirvió una taza de café, de la misma jarra que lo había hecho el Uchiha y luego se dispuso a ponerle azúcar.

-ya tiene -aviso Sakura mientras el mayor de ahí la miraba furibundo.

-es cierto, casi olvido que siempre le pones azúcar a la jarra -se rió Naruto.

-maldita mocosa -murmuro con odio el menor de los Uchiha.

-¿vamos? -le pregunto a Naruto luego de terminar de lavar las dos tazas que habían usado-

-si, o llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento la distrajo lo suficiente como para olvidarse de que había un extraño en su casa, también por esos momentos logro olvidarse de lo vergonzoso que era ser hija de su madre.

Claro que tuvo que recordarlo de golpe al llegar a su casa y encontrarlos en el sillón de la sala, a punto de intimar.

-Sakura... no sabia que llegarías temprano -excuso rápidamente su madre mientras la pelirosa subía a su cuarto sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada-

Entro a su cuarto, cerro con llave y se acostó cansada, permaneció mirando el techo por casi una hora y luego cerro sus ojos para descansar. Así se quedo dormida, era tanto su cansancio y sus ganas de escaparle a la realidad que durmió hasta el día siguiente, solo logro despertar con el ruido de su madre saliendo al trabajo.

Otra vez era de mañana, era otro maldito día para ella en el cual, para peor de todo, no tenia nada que hacer.

Se levanto mas desganada que nunca y bajo a desayunar.

Otra vez cruzo miradas con el ojinegro, quien por su parte desvió su mirada ignorando a la recién levantada.

Sobre la mesa se encontraba una jarra de café preparada seguramente por el pelinegro.

Igualmente omitió eso y preparo mas café en otra jarra, no compartiría nada con el.

-tu si que eres una niña malcriada -comento el siendo ignorado-

Ella tomo su café en silencio, luego de eso busco ropa y entro a bañarse, aunque hubiera preferido tener un baño propio. Pero en la casa había dos baños, uno general y otro en la habitación matrimonial donde solían dormir sus padres. Y donde ahora dormía el extraño con su madre.

Espero a que la tina se llenara de agua caliente ya que hacia un poco de frió, luego se baño tranquila, se vistió y se fue.

-abrígate, hace frió -advirtió el pelinegro al verla salir con una remera de tiritas y una pollera corta con unas medias largas.

Ella lo ignoro por completo, ya se había acostumbrado a ser ignorado por la pelirosa así que no le dio importancia.

El molesto extraño, como había decidido Sakura llamarlo, tenia razón hacia demasiado frió para salir así de desabrigada... pero igual se encamino rápidamente al único lugar donde encontraría un refugio y sin tener que comer ramel.

-hola Kakashi-sensei -dijo sonriendo al verlo abrir la puerta-

-Sakura, que raro verte por aquí -sonrió su sensei para luego dejarla pasar.

-no sabia a donde ir... y como no deseaba estar en mi casa... bueno

-no tienes que darme explicaciones, sabes que me alegra recibirte.

-gracias -dijo ella aliviada-

-me entere de lo de tu mamá, supongo que no estas contenta con tu nuevo padrastro -comento sonriendo-

-¿padrastro? Ese hombre podría ser mi hermano -se quejo molesta-

-en realidad no se como Sasuke termino en una relación con tu madre. Se que tu mamá es una mujer muy hermosa y que aparenta tener diez años menos de los que en realidad tiene pero...

-¿pero que? -pregunto intrigada-

-pero Sasuke no es el tipo de hombres que se interese en mujeres...

-¿es gay? -pregunto ilusionada-

-no, no es eso -contesto su sensei- lo que digo es que Sasuke es la clase de hombre que aprecia mas un entrenamiento, que a una mujer. El se convirtió en jounin desde los quince años por ser muy poderoso y hasta hoy jamás se había conocido una novia de el.

-y la primera tenía que ser mi madre -murmullo fastidiada-

Se quedo por largo rato conversando con su sensei, luego al notar que se había hecho el mediodía y Kakashi la invito a comer, así que no tendría que compartir la mesa con el novio de su madre.

Por fin luego de comer y conversar un poco mas con su sensei, se despidió y camino hacia su casa.

Llego y para su suerte no los encontró en nada desagradable, estaban en la cocina, no saludo a nadie como hacia desde que se entero de la relación de ambos.

A su madre la consideraba muerta, y el era un simple extraño.

-sigue enojada -comento su madre triste.

-esa mocosa es una malcriada, necesitas ponerle un limite. Sale y no sabes a donde esta, con quien o a que hora vuelve.

-eso no es cierto -contradijo la pelinegra-

-entonces dime con quien estuvo hasta recién -pidió Sasuke-

La madre de Sakura se quedo pensando, era cierto que no sabia con quien había estado su hija, y tampoco que había estado haciendo. Pero sabia que la pelirosa no era de meterse en problemas ni hacer nada indebido.

-no lo se, ella esta muy moleta con todo este tema de que tu vivas con nosotras.

-¿y que es lo que le molesta? Si ella no esta en todo el día.

-Sasuke nosotras ya teníamos una vida antes de que llegaras, no puedo dejar que cambies todo. Ella se maneja sola, siempre lo ha hecho y eso no cambiara.

-ya veras como cambia -dijo riendo- después de todo, que yo viva aquí tiene que producir algún tipo de cambio.

-Saku ya esta la comida -aviso su madre al verla entrar en la cocina-

-ya almorcé -aviso la joven- ire a ver a Naruto, probablemente me quede a dormir allá -termino de decir mientras que Sasuke no la perdía de vista.

-espera un momento -pidió su madre- Naruto me pidió que le cosiera un pantalón que se le había rasgado... en seguida lo traigo así se lo llevas -dijo subiendo a su habitación-

-¿sabias que tu amigo encierra a un demonio en su interior? -Pregunto Sasuke sonando protector-

-conozco a demonios peores que deberían estar encerrados -contesto ella mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez-

-tienes unos ojos mas hermosos que los de tu madre -dijo al ver los ojos verde jade de la pelirosa-

Esta ultima mencionada volteo inmediatamente su rostro para evitar que el viese sus ojos, se suponía que lo que el Uchiha había dicho era un cumplido pero para ella era una artimaña para ganarse su confianza.

Luego escucho a su madre, se encontraba en la sala hablando por teléfono, al parecer le había sonado el móvil y no había tenido tiempo de buscar el pantalón de Naruto.

-si, dentro de dos semanas podré -contestaba su madre- no, no se preocupe no habrá problemas -afirmaba nuevamente.

-maldición -murmullo Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto el pelinegro sin entender-

Su madre corto la comunicación luego de un amable saludo y se dirigió a la cocina.

-dentro de dos semanas me voy a quedar a lo de Naruto -aviso la pelirosa antes de que su madre hablara.

-pero Sakura...

-adiós -dijo saliendo de ahí, sin siquiera llevar el pantalón que su madre le había cosido a Naruto.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? -pregunto de nuevo el Uchiha.

-dentro de dos semanas tendré que viajar por unos asuntos laborales, y tenia la mínima esperanza de que ella decidiera quedarse a ayudarte con la casa -explico la madre de Sakura.

-no necesito una niñera -reclamo Sasuke.

-ya lo se. Pero cocinar, lavar, planchar, limpiar... no creo que puedas tu solo, la casa es muy grande.

-ya te he dicho que no me trates como a un niño -ordeno fríamente- no porque seas mayor quiere decir que yo sea un inútil -aviso-

-claro que eres útil... y sabes muy bien en que -dijo guiñándole un ojo-

-me tengo que ir -aviso el luego de un beso apasionado-

-¿A dónde?

-a trabajar -respondió indiferente mientras salía de la casa.

Camino por un rato, en dirección a la oficina de la Hokague ya que se le encomendaría una misión a cumplir en el plazo de veinticuatro horas. Por lo menos eso le había comentado asuma.

De camino a la oficina vio de lejos a uno de los alumnos de asuma, si mal no recordaba se llamaba Shikamaru y casualmente estaba con la jovencita que tanto lo odiaba.

Estaban sentados en la azotea del hospital donde trabajaba ella algunas veces, el se encontraba meditando o algo por el estilo y Sakura intentando distraerlo.

Los ignoro y siguió su camino, aunque los miraba de reojo mientras pasaba, pudo ver a Shikamaru sonreír y distraerse por fin de su meditación.

-y bien... ¿Qué quiere? -pregunto luego de estar un rato en la oficina de la Hokague.

-te lo diré rápido porque se que no te gustara esta misión -aviso Tsunade- supongo que ya sabrás que hay una revolución en la aldea de la arena, y la mayor parte de nuestros jounins están ayudando aya.

El morocho asintió y la Hokague prosiguió.

-bien, por ese motivo nos quedamos con muy pocos ninjas para hacer los trabajos simples y uno de esos trabajos es hacerse cargo de la academia ninja -aclaro la mujer mientras Sasuke entendía a que iba todo.


	2. Chapter 2

-bien, por ese motivo nos quedamos con muy pocos ninjas para hacer los trabajos simples y uno de esos trabajos es hacerse cargo de la academia ninja -aclaro la mujer mientras Sasuke entendía a que iba todo.

-¿quiere que me haga cargo de los mocosos? -Pregunto Sasuke-

-en realidad... tenemos personal para los chicos de doce años, pero...

El morocho no entendía nada, los chicos se graduaban de la academia a los doce años... y si ya tenían personal para cubrir las actividades de ellos, entonces para que...

-haremos un nuevo curso obligatorio para los de quince años en adelante. Ahí les enseñaras tácticas de batalla, historia, nin jutsu, tai jutsu y gen jutsu.

-pero de eso se ocupan sus respectivos líderes jounin -reclamo el Uchiha mientras que la Hokague reía. -si, pero asuma debe hacerse cargo del hijo que esta esperando kurenai, por la misma razón ella no puede seguir temporalmente con su trabajo ninja. Y Kakashi se ira a entrenar por un tiempo así que tu te harás cargo de su equipo también.

-¿además de hacerme cargo de la academia? ¿También debo hacerme cargo de la mocosa? -pregunto olvidando con quien hablaba.

-¿a quien le llamas mocosa? Respeta a tus alumnas porque Sakura será una de ellas, además el grupo siete como sabrás no es solo Sakura sino también Naruto y Sai.

-si, pero le aseguro que a su alumna no le gustara que yo me encargue de su equipo -aviso Sasuke. -Aunque seria una buena venganza por lo del café -murmuro sonriendo.

-bien, si ya entendiste... entonces comenzaras con las clases cuando yo lo ordene -aviso la Hokague.

-entendido -dijo el morocho antes de irse.

Luego de hablar con Tsunade Sasuke se dirigió a un bar para tomar un poco de sake y unas horas después volvió cansado a la casa.

Estaba fastidiado, tendría que cuidar de un montón de crios quien sabe por cuanto tiempo... y encima hacerse cargo de ella.

-maldición, nunca hay comida preparada en esta casa -se quejo el Uchiha revisando la heladera.

Como la madre de Sakura nunca estaba no cocinaba, y Sakura no cocinaría para darle con el gusto a el.

Se percato de que alguien bajaba las escaleras y miro hacia ellas esperanzado de ver a la única mujer que le prepararía comida en esa casa, pero en cambio vio a Sakura.

-tendré que ordenar comida hecha -se quejo el morocho.

La pelirosa llego a donde estaba el, como siempre lo ignoro. Lo empujo sutilmente para que se corriese de en frente de la heladera, tomo dos latas de refresco y se dispuso a subir. Pero una voz masculina la detuvo.

-¿con quien estas? -pregunto el firme.

-que demonios te importa -respondió ella no menos firme.

Subió a su cuarto, entro y cerró con llave, como ya le había explicado su madre ella tenia una vida y no le gustaba que interfiriesen... mucho menos si se trataba de su novio.

-¿Qué paso? -pregunto el castaño al verla volver, bastante cabreada.

-no soporto a ese idiota, se quiere hacer el padre conmigo -murmuro molesta.

-vamos, olvídate de eso -pidió cariñoso acercándose a ella.

-claro, porque tu no vives con el -reclamo correspondiendo al abrazo de su novio.

Acerco su rostro y lo beso dulcemente, pero el era experto en trasformar los besos y todo termino en un beso apasionado que les estaba quitando la respiración a ambos, mientras que el no perdía la oportunidad de acariciar a Sakura disimuladamente.

-bueno, creo que es hora de que te vallas -ordeno el Uchiha apareciendo de la nada.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto?!!! -pregunto hastiada. Aunque no podía negar que le aliviaba la interrupción, porque sino hubiera estado comprometida a hacer algo que no quería.

-fuera -repitió Sasuke ya molesto al ver la mirada desafiante frente a el.

-¿Por qué? No eres su padre, no tienes autoridad sobre ella -contesto cortante.

-no, no soy su padre. Eso es obvio, pero estoy viviendo con su madre, soy el hombre a cargo de la casa y la autoridad aquí soy yo -le aviso.

-en síntesis eres un mantenido que cuida la casa mientras la mujer trabaja -se burlo irónico.

-Hyuga no te lo repetiré más. -advirtió.

-¿y crees que te tengo miedo?

-Neji basta -pidió Sakura. -nos vemos mañana ¿si?

-como quieras -respondió cortante yéndose de ahí.

-baja a comer, ya encargue comida hecha...

No pudo terminar, sintió como resonaba el golpe que le acababan de dar, era la primera mujer en la historia que se atrevía a golpear a Sasuke Uchiha.

-jamás vuelvas a entrar así en mi cuarto y mucho menos a interferir cuando estoy con Neji -le ordeno furiosa.

Ella nunca se hubiese imaginado que el golpe iba a ser devuelto, y con tanta fuerza que quedaría tendida sobre su cama.

Salio de la habitación y luego de eso escucho como ella se levantaba rápidamente a dar un portazo y cerrar con llave.

Así paso la noche, llego la mañana y paso el día...

-¿Qué no piensa salir de su habitación? -se pregunto su madre antes de irse al gimnasio.

-¿no deberías hablar con ella? -pregunto Sasuke.

-si, y lo haría... si no estuviera llegando tarde a mi clase de aeróbica, intenta hablarle tu amor... tu eres muy convincente -sonrió para luego salir apurada de la casa.

-ella es la madre y quiere que yo le hable -se quejo el por lo bajo.

Ni siquiera intento hablar con ella, la puerta de la habitación se mantuvo cerrada durante toda la mañana y al parecer ese día tampoco saldría de su cuarto.

-¿no tienes hambre? -pregunto entrando a su habitación tras una cortina de humo.

Ella estaba dormida así que no lo noto. El Uchiha se acerco lentamente y descubrió el rostro de la joven que estaba siendo cubierto por las sabanas.

Los ojos esmeraldas estaban cerrados, tal y como el lo esperaba, pero pudo percatarse claramente de que se había dormido pocos minutos atrás, porque aun tenia las mejillas empapadas en lagrimas.

Acerco su rostro instintivamente y rozo su nariz con la de ella, se había acercado demasiado... tanto, que en un movimiento ella se abrazo a el y aun dormida susurraba -un osito, que lindo.

-valla, parece que te gustan los osos de peluche -se rió Sasuke por lo bajo mientras correspondía al abrazo de ella.

No tenia idea de porque la abrazaba, es mas, el sabia que ni siquiera debía estar ahí... pero había algo que le atraía, tal vez le llamaba la atención pensar que ella podía ser virgen.

Tener a la madre y a la hija a sus pies, tal vez solo era eso, la arrogancia de querer tenerlo todo. Y como ella le demostraba indiferencia... lo atraía aun mas.


	3. CAP3 Día de Compras

_Bueno, acá les traigo la continuacion... hoy puedo subir los ocho capitulos (que hay hasta el momento) porque ya los agregué acá... solo falta que los publique. Creo, con justificadas razones, que esta pagina es cien veces mejor que y voy a tratar de dejar al dia todos mis fanfics aqui, para que los otros lectores no tengan que luchar con la pag. de para poder leerlos. _

_Muchas gracias por leer, aun a pesar de las enormes demoras que suponen mis actualizaciones. Los quiero mucho, espero que les guste... bye!_

_•Sakuryo•_

* * *

_** El Objeto del Deseo**_

Capitulo tres: _Día de compras._

Tener a la madre y a la hija a sus pies, tal vez solo era eso, la arrogancia de querer tenerlo todo. Y como ella le demostraba indiferencia... lo atraía aun mas.

-Sakura, ya es hora de que te levantes -ordeno su madre al día siguiente. -Anoche volví del gimnasio y tu seguías durmiendo -se quejo la morocha, te hará mal, mejor ve a hacer las compras para que te distraigas.

-¿Qué hora es? -pregunto somnolienta.

-las doce del mediodía -contesto su madre saliendo del cuarto.

-bien, ya voy.

-me tengo que ir a trabajar, te dejo el dinero en la mesa y además ve con Sasuke, el sabe lo que hace falta en la casa.

-¡¿Qué?!! ¡sabes muy bien que no ire con el a ningún lado!!! -grito furiosa.

-no es una pregunta, es una orden -dijo su madre en tono firme. -además tienes que ayudarle a limpiar la casa... si no lo haces jamás volveré a prestarte dinero -le advirtió.

Luego de la pequeña platica la madre de Sakura salio de ahí sin decir más, mientras que la pelirosa se quejaba por lo bajo.

Se levanto y fue directo al baño para darse una ducha, por suerte el novio de su madre aun no se había levantado así que no tenia que preocuparse por su odiosa presencia.

Tomo una ducha con agua bien fría porque hacia calor... detestaba el verano, unos días llovía y hacia frió y otros hacia un calor infernal.

Se vistió y salio del baño para tomar su desayuno.

-buenos días -saludo Sasuke sentado en la mesa tomando café.

Como siempre ella no contesto, pero se percato de la insistente mirada del ojinegro sobre ella. Cada paso que daba, cada movimiento de su cuerpo era seguido por los ojos oscuros del Uchiha.

-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunto fastidiada. -¿tan interesante soy?

-tenemos que ir al supermercado a comprar los víveres -aviso.

-eso ya lo se -se quejo ella.

-¿y piensas ir así? -pregunto viendo la pollera sumamente cortita que ella llevaba puesta y la remera escotada.

-¿Qué pasa nunca viste unas piernas y un escote? -pregunto irónica.

-he visto mucho mas que eso, pero deberías guardar esa ropa para cuando trabajes de noche -agrego el.

Se dispuso a darle una bofetada, pero el tomo su mano en el aire y la apretó con fuerza.

-no te lo recomiendo. No soy del tipo de los que se dejan golpear -le aviso. -y creo que ya notaste que no tengo inconvenientes con devolverle los golpes a una mujer.

-no tengo porque soportarte

-yo tampoco tengo que soportarte a ti, si tu madre te trata como a una princesa es su problema. Para mi solo eres una mocosa histérica. -aclaro.

-te sientes muy mayor a mi lado, pero igual quedas como un bebe cuando sales con mi mama -se burlo ella. -si crees que porque te encamas con mi madre eres la autoridad aquí, estas equivocado.

-en realidad no -discutió el. -no importa lo mucho que te moleste aceptarlo, cualquiera que sea novio de tu madre será una autoridad para ti...

-suéltame -ordeno ella al notar que el había tomado sus dos muñecas y la estaba acorralando contra una de las paredes de la cocina.

-hagamos un acuerdo de paz, hasta que no aceptes intentar llevarte bien conmigo no te dejare ir -le aseguro.

-no puedes hacer esto -se quejo ella.

El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba muy apegado al de ella y no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por unos momentos. Era difícil recordar que el era el novio de su madre, y mas difícil era teniéndolo tan cerca.

Ahora no podía negar que el era atractivo, que tenia un físico espectacular y que solo de verlo podía estremecer a cualquier mujer.

-pero yo no soy cualquier mujer... soy la hija de su novia -se recodo a si misma.

-¿y bien... aceptas? -pregunto el conteniéndose para no besarla.

-no, claro que... y si no me sueltas ahora tendrás problemas -advirtió ella forcejeando.

-maldición, no podré retenerla por mucho mas tiempo -pensó notando la fuerza inhumana de Sakura. -como quieras -dijo molesto mientras la soltaba haciéndole creer que el tenia mas fuerza.

-idiota -se quejo ella en murmullos.

-ah, por cierto tu noviecito vino mientras dormías -comento sin interés.

-¿Neji?

-¿acaso tienes algún otro novio?

La pelirosa se sonrojo con la pregunta, el había dicho eso en un tono inquisitivo y posesivo y eso la hizo pensar por unos segundos en como seria el como hombre.

-no, no tengo otro novio -se apuro a contestar. -pero algunos piensan que Naruto también es mi novio.

-bueno vino Hyuga Neji a buscarte

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-que estabas durmiendo... vamos a comprar -ordeno abriendo la puerta. Ella lo siguió sin más remedio, no quería tener problemas con su madre.

Todos en la calle los miraban con mucho interés, Sakura se molesto al pensar en las cosas que se debían estar imaginando. Pero era de esperarse que dejaran volar la imaginación, cuando veían a Sakura vestida muy provocativa caminando con el novio de su madre.

-por eso te dije que no salieras vestida así -reclamo Sasuke.

-ya cállate -ordeno ella fastidiada mientras entraban a la tienda de víveres.

-¿tienes la lista de cosas para comprar? -pregunto el.

-¿lista? ¿Qué clase de inútil necesita una lista para recordar lo que hace falta en la casa? -dijo mientras empezaba a cargar cosas en el carro que habían cogido.

En pocos minutos ella ya había colocado todo lo necesario en el carro y se dirigían a pagar.

-¡maldición! -se quejo Sakura al salir de la tienda y ver que había comenzado a llover torrencialmente, por eso odiaba el verano y sus malditas tormentas.

-vamos -dijo su acompañante luego de hacer algo insólito.

-no es necesario -aclaro Sakura sonrojada sin poder ocultarlo.

-no te comportes como una niña y vamos antes de que la tormenta empeore -ordeno el caminando seguido por la pelirosa que llevaba puesta su chaqueta verde de jounin.

Se estaba reclamando a si misma el hecho de perder la cordura con solo sentir el perfume de aquella prenda, aquel incitante perfume que estaba endulzando sus sentidos y no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

-¿no vas a entrar? -pregunto distrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

-eh... -miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en la puerta de su casa. -ah, si -respondió avergonzada al ver que estaba poniéndose en ridículo.

Cuando llegaron Sakura se quito la chaqueta que era lo que más se había mojado, mientras que Sasuke estaba empapado de los pies a la cabeza.

-será mejor que te cambies, esa ropa esta húmeda y terminaras enfermándote.

-mira quien lo dice -se burlo ella amablemente. -Eres tú el más expuesto a enfermedades aquí, cámbiate y mientras tanto pondré a secar tu chaqueta -ordeno ella yendo a la cocina.

-maldición -se quejo el Uchiha mientras bajaba con su torso desnudo.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto ella desde la cocina sin verlo.

-todas mis remeras están sucias por las misiones y aun no he traído toda la ropa de mi departamento, así que no tengo que ponerme -comento entrando a la cocina y ganándose absolutamente toda la atención de Sakura.

-demonios, es demasiado atractivo -pensó la pelirosa fastidiada.

-tu madre no lava la ropa muy seguido -se quejo el jounin.

-si, es un poco descuidada -respondió Sakura desviando su vista con un fuerte sonrojo.

-lo siento, tal vez te moleste verme así -se disculpo el.

-no, no te preocupes

Los nervios sin darse ella cuenta la habían vuelto mas amable con el, y en momentos se vio ofreciéndose a lavarle algunas de sus remeras para que pudiera vestirse.

-el acepto, ya que no era el tipo de hombre que le gustara tener que atenderse solo.

-¿solo estas dos? -pregunto recibiendo dos remeras negras con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda.

-si, con eso me será suficiente para hoy y mañana. Luego le preguntare a tu madre como se usa el lavarropas.

Mientras el hablaba ella solo miraba su pecho y sus abdominales bien marcados, era algo tan irresistible que le daba miedo.

Miedo de pensar en que podía llegar a sentir algo por el.

Colgó la ropa en unas sillas cerca del horno encendido, ya que afuera estaba lloviendo y no podrían tenderla ahí.

Justo después de que Sakura termino con lo que hacia sonó el timbre y Sasuke atendió.

* * *

_Espero que me digan que les parecio, besos.. bye!_

_•sakuryo•_


	4. Cap4 Una Ruptura y un Nuevo Comienzo

_Hola de nuevo, como verán, cumplí y estoy subiendo los capitulos. Espero que les guste... nos vemos.. =)_

* * *

Capitulo cuatro: _Una Ruptura y un Nuevo Comienzo._

Justo después de que Sakura termino con lo que hacia sonó el timbre y Sasuke atendió.

-¿Quién es? -le pregunto al pelinegro acercándose a la puerta.

-tu novio -aviso mientras que Neji la miraba furibundo.

-pasa -pidió ella sonriéndole.

-ven -contradijo molesto.

-esta lloviendo, entra tu -pidió un poco fastidiada por el tono frió que el usaba.

-ven -repitió el ojiblanco apretando su puño con fuerza.

-ya te dijo que no -le recordó el Uchiha fríamente.

-déjanos solos... por favor -dijo ella cansada.

Cuando el pelinegro se retiro Neji volvió a mirarla con reproche.

-¿se puede saber que te pasa? -pregunto molesta.

-¿Qué me pasa? Me pasa que salí a la calle y todo el mundo me comento que mi novia andaba vestida como una cualquiera caminando con el novio de su madre, vine a verte para probarme a mi mismo que no era cierto y me atiende este tipo semidesnudo -reprocho furioso. -se ve que con el eres bastante rápida -comento.

-no tienes idea de lo que estas hablando, eres un idiota -murmuro triste.

-debería darte vergüenza estar seduciendo al novio de tu mamá...

El ojiblanco recibió una fuerte cachetada que le impidió seguir hablando, mientras que Sakura salio corriendo de ahí y subió a su cuarto.

Por su lado Neji se fue también, bajo la mirada triunfante de Sasuke.

Estaba en su cama llorando, su novio era realmente estupido cuando quería serlo.

-no llores por eso -pidió el morocho sentándose en la cama a su lado.

-déjame sola -ordeno cortante.

-lo siento, pero va contra mis códigos dejar llorar a una chica linda por un idiota que no la merece. Mejor limpiemos la casa antes de que tu mamá regrese y nos mate

-¿Crees que tengo ánimos de limpiar? -pregunto molesta girándose a verlo ya que hasta el momento le había dado la espalda.

Fue una mala idea mirarlo, se veía tan bien sin remera y en la oscuridad de la habitación... Sakura no puedo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro que resonó en los oídos del Uchiha.

-tienes razón, no tengo que meterme en este tipo de asuntos -razono el caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Sasuke... -lo detuvo ella. -gracias...-sonrió para luego ver como se marchaba.

Era extraño, ese día había descubierto que el novio de su mamá no era tan malo como esperaba y ahora sentía un extraño cariño hacia el.

Cerró los ojos y trato de descansar, pensar en Neji la ponía mal. Tras veinte minutos de mantenerse con los ojos cerrados termino cediendo a quedarse dormida.

Se despertó cerca de la hora de la cena, por los gritos de su madre.

-ya te dije que si me ayudo -recalco cansado.

-despierta de una vez ¡Sakura!! -grito su madre molesta.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto con sueño.

-¡te dije que le ayudaras a Sasuke con la limpieza de la casa!! -reprocho enfadada.

-me ayudo...

-gracias, pero no hace falta que mientas -le dijo la pelirosa al ojinegro. -mi madre sabe cuando miento... desgraciadamente.

La mamá de Sakura quedo un poco sorprendida, ¿había sido su imaginación o su hija le había dirigido la palabra a Sasuke?

-pero si lo ayude a hacer las compras -se defendió ella.

-bien -murmuro su madre un tanto confundida. -esta vez te salvas, ahora vamos a cenar

-no comeré aquí, tengo que ir a hablar con Neji -murmuro la pelirosa un poco triste.

-¿paso algo malo? -pregunto su madre.

-lo de siempre...

-ah, ¿ósea que no es la primera vez que te cela obsesivamente, desconfía de ti y te insulta? -pregunto Sasuke.

Como respuesta atajo una almohada que voló hacia el amistosamente.

-me voy -aviso levantándose y corriendo hacia la puerta.

-cuídate -grito su madre antes de escuchar como salía ella de la casa. -Ahora cuéntame que sucedió -pidió sorprendida.

-comenzamos a llevarnos mejor -respondió el Uchiha sin el menor interés en el tema.

La morocha se sintió muy feliz de que su hija por fin congeniara con su novio, ya que si la relación iba bien Sasuke pasaría el resto de la vida con ellas.

Mientras tanto Sakura había encontrado al ojiblanco sin tener que ir muy lejos, ya que estaba en un puesto de comidas cerca de ahí.

-¿podemos hablar? -pregunto intentando no sonar triste.

-no creo que debamos hablar de nada -respondió el cortante.

-eres obsesivo, si quisiera a otro hombre te dejaría -le aviso.

-no podrías -comento parándose de donde estaba y acercándose hasta quedar pegado a ella. La abrazo y le susurro algo en su oído para que solo ella escuchara.

-si quieres dejarme por otro hombre, antes tendré que matarte -advirtió mientras que la pelirosa se reía.

-tu si que eres desagradecido, sane la horrible herida que tenia tu corazón y dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo... pero en realidad yo te quería como amigo nada mas.

-eso no me importa, aceptaste ser mi novia y nada cambiara eso.

-¿A dónde quedo el Neji amistoso de antes? -pregunto incrédula. -cuando te conocí estabas envuelto en una furia inexplicable por no haber nacido en la rama principal del Clan Hyuga, odiabas a Hinata y al resto del mundo... pero ahora eres algo mucho mas desagradable que lo que eras antes -se quejo ella yéndose de ahí y dejándolo solo.

Neji se había vuelto insoportable, no se explicaba como podía cambiar tan rápido la gente pero en esos momentos solo le importaba llegar a su casa.

Era extraño, estaba haciendo un frió poco común... la lluvia de la mañana había sido extraña pero ese frió descomunal lo era aun mas.

Cuando llego a su casa vio a su madre saliendo y saludándola apresurada.

Pero antes de que pudieran irse algo las detuvo.

-Sakura mira, esta nevando -comento sorprendida su madre mientras veían caer los primeros copos de nieve del cielo.

-esto es imposible, estamos en pleno verano -contradijo Sakura sin poder creerlo.

-desearía poder quedarme a disfrutar de un chocolate caliente, pero...

-déjame adivinar, la empresa tiene una emergencia y tu jefe te llamo como siempre -completo Sakura.

-lo lamento hija -dijo su madre antes de subirse a un taxi.

-¿ya se fue? -pregunto Sasuke molesto.

-si, ¿paso algo malo?

-además de que tu madre nunca esta en la casa... no nada -dijo calmándose.

-su trabajo es así -le aviso Sakura. -¿viste esto? Comento mostrándole unos copos de nieve que se habían asentado en su mano.

-¿nieve? -pregunto desconfiadamente.

-si, es sorprendente que nieve en pleno verano -comento Sakura mientras observaba el cielo oscuro de la noche.

-entra, hace frió y ya es muy tarde -ordeno el.

Ella lo siguió hacia adentro y cerró la puerta para luego ir a la cocina.

-¿quieres? -pregunto ofreciéndole una fresa.

-parece que habías planeado una noche romántica y mi mamá te dejo esperando -se rió ella.

En la mesa había fresas y chocolate fundido para acompañarlas, también había una botella de champaña y un pollo al horno.

-obviamente tu no cocinaste el pollo -dijo Sakura notando lo bien que se veía el pollo.

-¿quieres que comamos? Alquile unas películas así que podríamos comer mientras las vemos -aviso el morocho.

-¿son aptas para menores? -pregunto desconfiada.

-algunas si -respondió riendo. -Acomoda una mesa pequeña en frente de la tele y yo serviré la comida -pidió.

La casa estaba un poco oscura porque ya era de noche y no había muchas luces prendidas, la pelirosa se acerco a ver por la ventana y noto que la nieve caía cada vez en forma más abundante.

Luego vio a un tipo extraño caminar por la calle y acercarse a la ventana donde ella miraba, obviamente estaba cerrada pero igual le causo un escalofrió y se retiro de la ventana.

-ya esta listo -aviso Sasuke apareciendo con dos platos de comida. -¿sucede algo malo? -pregunto al verla un poco alterada.

-en la calle había un tipo extraño... realmente me dio miedo, además no era de aquí -comento asustada.

-lo se -respondió con cansancio. -esto no es algo que deba saber un chunin pero si prometes guardar el secreto te lo explico.

-claro -contesto ella sonriente.

-en estos momentos hay varios ninjas del país de la nieve en la aldea, seguramente vinieron porque se enteraron de que la mayoría de nuestros ninjas están en la aldea de la arena ayudándoles con sus problemas.

-¿por eso esta nevando? -pregunto interesada.

-¿Por qué otra razón nevaría? -le pregunto el como a una niña pequeña. -la Hokague se encargara de ellos, no hay de que preocuparse, los de la nieve son ninjas con códigos, jamás atacarían gente sin razón alguna.

-que alivio -dijo ella sentándose frente al televisor a comer con el.

Ambos comían pollo distraídamente mientras veían la película de acción que había en la pantalla, la única diferencia en sus cenas era que Sakura acompañaba la comida con jugo y Sasuke con champaña.

* * *

**_Para ver mas fics:_** www. saku-ryo. deviantart. com

_Los espero... besoootess.. y comenten.. pliss!!_


	5. Cap 5

_Capitulo cinco, agregado... espero que les guste. nos vemos.. byee...!!_

* * *

Capitulo cinco: _La desesperación de Neji, y la confución de Sakura._

Ambos comían pollo distraídamente mientras veían la película de acción que había en la pantalla, la única diferencia en sus cenas era que Sakura acompañaba la comida con jugo y Sasuke con champaña.

-que bien, fue la mejor cena que he comido en los últimos dos meses -comento Sakura feliz.

-¿Por qué en los últimos dos meses? -pregunto el morocho sin entender.

-porque desde que murió mi padre nadie cocina algo rico... cuando el estaba vivo mandaba a uno de sus ninjas a cocinarme porque mamá no sabe cocinar bien.

-de eso me he dado cuenta -comento riéndose mientras ella le seguía la risa un poco melancólica.

-¿lo extrañas?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? El era el único que se preocupaba por mi, a mi madre le interesa mas su apariencia -explico mientras alguien le acariciaba la mejilla.

-pues bien, ahora estoy yo para cuidarte. -aviso el pelinegro sonriéndole.

-tu debes encargarte de hacer feliz a mi madre, cuidarme no es tu trabajo -le recordó ella.

-si, lo se. Pero con el novio que tienes necesitaras que alguien más te cuide.

-no me hables de el. -pidió fastidiada.

-si intenta hacerte daño quiero que me lo digas. -ordeno Sasuke atrayéndola hacia el y dejando que recueste el rostro sobre su hombro.

-no hay de que preocuparse, solo amenaza... el no es capaz de hacerme daño.

-¿solo amenaza? -repitió el pelinegro. -¿Acaso te amenazo? -pregunto molesto.

-no... no es eso, es que el estaba molesto y hablo sin pensar.

La respuesta de Sakura no convenció a Sasuke en lo mas mínimo pero igual dejaron de lado el tema.

-y dime... ¿Cómo conociste a mi mamá? -pregunto sonriente esperando escuchar la respuesta.

-no es una historia apta para menores. -contesto el riendo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pelirosa que aun descansaba su rostro sobre el hombro de el.

-¿crees que duren mucho juntos? -pregunto cerrando los ojos y percibiendo el perfume masculino que el emanaba.

La respuesta no llego a los oídos de Sakura, el pelinegro estaba distraído y ni siquiera oyó lo que ella decía.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto abriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta de que Sasuke tenia su rostro demasiado cerca y podía sentir su respiración caliente chocar contra sus labios.

Se acerco un poco mas, a tal punto que podía sentir como sus labios comenzaban a rozarse y noto como ella sonreía. Ella también lo deseaba, aunque ambos sabían que estaba mal... lo deseaban mas que nada en el mundo.

Cuando estaban por terminar con la escasa distancia entre sus labios algo alerto a Sasuke y tuvo que detenerse.

-alguien intenta entrar en la casa. -aviso activando su sharingan para averiguar que sucedía.

-mi madre debe haber vuelto mas temprano. -comento la pelirosa levantándose e intentando ir hacia la puerta de entrada, pero un fuerte tirón la volvió a sentar.

-no es tu madre. -aviso Sasuke soltando la muñeca de Sakura mientras que ella se quejaba por la brusquedad en su trato.

-¿y quien es? -pregunto ya asustada.

-eso es lo que averiguare. -dijo mientras se levantaba e iba directamente a la puerta de entrada. -quédate ahí. -le ordeno girándose a verla.

-si tú me lo pides -respondió devolviéndole una sonrisa fingidamente ingenua y muy provocativa.

Llego hasta la puerta y no había nada, se giro a buscar nuevamente el ruido y no vio a la pelirosada en el sofá.

-te dije que te quedaras en el sofá -le reclamo al encontrarla en la cocina.

-lo se, lo lamento. Tenia sed -explico mostrándole una lata de refresco.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, el se olvido por completo de los ruidos extraños que había oído y ahora solo le importaba terminar lo que había dejado pendiente.

-Sasuke... -lo llamo ella distrayéndolo.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto el mirándola a los ojos y notando que escondía su mirada de el.

-¿esta mal que sienta deseos de besarte? -pregunto con su mirada fija en el piso.

-no lo se, pero hay veces que un simple beso no demuestra tanto como se cree. -aclaro el. -mientras nadie lo sepa no hay forma de que cause daño -explico acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-¿Crees que alguien se entere si me besas ahora? -pregunto con los labios de el casi sobre los suyos.

No obtuvo respuesta, solo una fuerte opresión sobre sus labios y un mordisqueo juguetón de parte de el.

Se sentía increíble, un cosquilleo en el estomago que jamás experimento con los besos de Neji. Una experiencia encantadora que exigía más pasión por parte de ambos, así que Sakura tomo la iniciativa de jugar con sus lenguas y Sasuke la siguió gustoso.

La pelirosa rodeo el fuerte cuello del Uchiha y se apego lo mas posible a el, sentía el deseo de que aquello no terminara nunca... sentía algo tan intenso que parecía escapársele por los poros, algo que nunca hubiera sentido con Neji.

Pero Sasuke decidió darle fin a aquello antes de que se convirtiera en algo irreparable.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro y sabiendo que aquello no debería haber ocurrido nunca, Sakura se sentía avergonzada de pensar en que estaba traicionando tan bajamente a su madre y Sasuke había conseguido lo que buscaba pero no se sentía tan gratificante como había imaginado.

El beso había sido esplendido, pero la sensación de traición que les había dejado a ambos era muy grande.

-será mejor que me valla a dormir -dijo Sakura apenada. -Buenas noches -deseo mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla para luego subir a su habitación.

Entro en su habitación y cerro rápidamente la puerta, luego busco entre la oscuridad el interruptor de la luz y cuando estuvo a punto de encenderla alguien la tomo del cuello tapándole la boca con otra mano.

-hola mi amor -saludo su novio mientras ejercía presión en su cuello. -lo que hiciste ahí abajo no estuvo nada bien -aviso mientras ella forcejeaba inútilmente. -recuerda que aun soy tu novio... siempre lo seré. Ahora solo quédate quieta y déjame el resto a mi -dijo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello sin soltarla.

Ella no podía gritar, ni tampoco moverse y al saber las intenciones de Neji se asusto terriblemente forcejeando con más fuerza y causándole problemas a su novio, quien no podía seguir sosteniéndola. Al notar que no podría retenerla por mucho tiempo uso su Byakugan para cortar varios puntos de Chakra en ella y así inmovilizarla.

Le tapo la boca con un trapo y la tiro sobre la cama completamente inmóvil. Por su parte Sakura ni siquiera sabia que era lo que el le había hecho para que no pudiera moverse, solo sabia que necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba urgente.

Sintió el peso del joven sobre su cuerpo y luego vio una sádica sonrisa dedicada a ella. La estaba desvistiendo sin su consentimiento y también acariciaba su cuerpo obscenamente.

No sabia que hacer, en esos momentos solo deseaba que el pelinegro la salvase y al no ver a su salvador comenzó a llorar sin más remedio.

Cuando el ojiblanco termino de quitarle sus prendas dejándola solo en ropa intima comenzó a quitarse su ropa dejándole ver su bien formado cuerpo. Pero obviamente era lo último que deseaba ver Sakura.

-no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué a el lo ves diferente? ¿Qué tiene Sasuke Uchiha? -pregunto sobre el oído de la joven dispuesto a quitar las ultimas prendas mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

-lo que tiene Sasuke Uchiha son unas inmensas ganas de matarte -contesto una voz masculina antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Neji.

Se giro a ayudar a Sakura, noto que estaba inmóvil y la tapo con una sabana mientras buscaba a Neji para matarlo, pero el ya había desaparecido.

Le quito el trapo de la boca a Sakura y activo su Sharingan para saber porque no podía moverse.

-ha cortado varios puntos de fluido de Chakra, así que no podrás moverte por lo menos hasta mañana -aviso el pelinegro acercándose.

-no me dejes sola, por favor Sasuke... -pidió llorando.

-no te preocupes, no pienso dejarte sola -aviso mientras se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba para que pudiese dormir tranquila.

La pelirosada despertó a la mañana siguiente por los gritos que retumbaban en su cabeza. Su madre estaba ahí, y estaba completamente enfurecida.

-¡explica que demonios haces durmiendo con mi hija!!! -le gritaba al Uchiha que la miraba fastidiado esperando la oportunidad de hablar.

-no se que estas pensando, pero anoche pasaron muchas cosas

-ya me imagino -respondió con ironía mientras veía a su hija despertar. - ¿tu tienes algo que decir? -le pregunto con resentimiento.

-¿para que explicarte? Si hubieras estado aquí lo entenderías, pero como siempre te interesa mas tu trabajo que mi vida... entonces de nada sirve explicarte.

-¡no cambies el tema!!

-su novio entro anoche a la habitación e intento propasarse con ella -aclaro el pelinegro molesto.

-ah, si y seguramente por eso estaba durmiendo casi desnuda contigo -le reclamo molesta.

-déjala, esta tan molesta que ya no sabe ni lo que dice.

-¡lo único que tengo que decirte es que no te quiero volver a ver cerca de Sasuke y si Neji quiere tener relaciones contigo... entonces dale el gusto de una maldita vez y conviértete en una mujer de verdad!!!! -grito su madre furiosa mientras salía del cuarto llevándose a Sasuke a las rastras.

Luego de que su madre se retirara Sakura se vistió desganadamente y salio por la ventana sin que nadie lo notara, camino apurada hacia la casa de Naruto y se encontró con alguien antes de llegar.

Lo miro con ojos cristalinos, llenos de confusión y rabia. Lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había sido demasiado para ella y peor aun hubiese sido si Sasuke no intervenía.

-jamás te creí capaz de hacer algo así -le reprocho ella siguiendo su camino con el caminando a su lado.

-te quiero dar una explicación -aviso el.

-¿una explicación? Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, por mucho que me lo expliques

-estaba enfadado, ¿acaso me vas a negar el derecho a enfadarme luego de verte besando a ese tipo? -pregunto molesto mientras ella se quedaba callada sabiendo que el tenia razón.

-lo siento Neji, te quiero mucho pero como a un amigo, esto se termino. -decreto firmemente mientras golpeaba la puerta de la casa de Naruto.

-tu no decides cuando termina -aviso el ojiblanco mirándola con odio. -no puedo vivir sin ti... y tu tampoco sin mi, lo sabes

Neji quería seguir discutiendo el tema, pero Naruto atendió al llamado de la puerta y Sakura entro dejándolo solo.

-¿sucede algo malo? -pregunto el rubio inocentemente mientras la pelirosa sacudía su cabeza intentando distraerse.

-no es nada, no te preocupes. Dime... ¿hablaste con Hinata? -pregunto interesada.

-eh... si, bueno... yo le dije lo que sentía

-¿y ella que hizo? -pregunto entusiasmada.

-se desmayo -respondió Naruto con una gotita en la frente. -pero de todas formas cuando recupero la conciencia me dijo que ella también sentía lo mismo desde hace mucho.

-¡lo ves!! Te lo dije -grito contenta abrazando a su amigo. -¿ya son novios?

El rubio solo asintió muy apenado.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakura, Sasuke discutía incansablemente con la madre de la pelirosa, quien aseguraba que la habían traicionado bajamente.

-no quiero volver a verte nunca -dijo la mujer histérica.

-¿sabes que? Tienes razón, me parece que fue mala idea empezar esta relación. Voy a buscar mis cosas.

-no... espera... ¡Sasuke!! -grito la dama persiguiéndolo hasta la habitación. -creo que me equivoque, entendí mal y me moleste... es solo eso, mi amor compréndeme -pidió abrazándolo y buscando sus labios pero el la aparto bruscamente.

-mira... -se dispuso a explicar el. -se que fui yo el que te pidió que comenzáramos la relación esperando restaurar mi clan. Pero realmente no me siento contento con esto, lo siento -dijo antes de terminar de cerrar su bolso y dirigirse a la salida.

La mama de la pelirosa estaba devastada, tanto que ni siquiera lo siguió, sino que se quedo sentada en la cama.

El pelinegro salio de la casa apurado, sin ver si quiera por donde caminaba.

-¡oye! -le grito la pelirosa luego de golpearse contra su pecho. -fíjate por donde caminas... -iba a seguir con sus reclamos pero la detuvo el ver lo que llevaba el en sus manos. -¿A dónde te vas? -pregunto confundida mirando los bolsos.

-me separe de tu madre, así que me voy a mi departamento -aviso mirando los ojos tristes de la ojiverde.

-¿es por mi? -pregunto sumamente triste.

-no, es por mi. -aseguro acariciando la mejilla de ella.

-pero Sasuke no quiero que te vallas -dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos.

-eras tu la que no me soportaba -le recordó sonriendo.

-pero ahora te quiero... y te necesito ¿Qué haré si Neji vuelve? -le pregunto asustada.

-Sakura si me quedo tengo que decirle a tu madre la verdad

-¿Qué verdad? -pregunto sin entender.

-que si me quedo seria por ti, y no por ella. Que tengo sentimientos hacia ti que me carcomen por dentro y que siempre siento unos enormes deseos de besarte.

La pelirosa no supo que decir, no sabia como en solo unos días había despertado esos sentimientos en el novio de su mamá, pero lo único que sabia era que ella sentía lo mismo que el.

El la tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos, mientras que ella seguía sin saber que decir.

-miéntele... hazlo por mi -pidió ella sorprendiéndolo. -es la única forma en la que puedes quedarte sin lastimarla -aclaro mientras soltaba su mano al escuchar los pasos de su madre acercándose.

-Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo -pidió la mujer llegando a donde estaban. -Sakura, ve adentro -ordeno mientras su hija hacia caso rápidamente. -te necesito a mi lado, pero no tienes porque mentirme. Se perfectamente que te enamoraste de otra mujer, y aunque no la conozco acepto que es muy afortunada...

-deja de decir estupideces, me quedare -aviso fastidiado entrando de nuevo a la casa.

-¿Por qué te quedas? -pregunto entrando con el.

-¿Es que acaso no era eso lo que querías? -pregunto fastidiado.

-si, pero yo no te convencí... entonces ¿Quién? -dijo mirando a su hija que se hacia la desentendida.

-me convencí solo -respondió yendo a la habitación a dejar los bolsos.

* * *

Se que parece apresurado, pero ya verán en el cap. 9 que no es tan asi... (claro, cuando lo termine de escribir).

**_Para leer mas fics:_** www. saku-ryo. deviantart. com

Byeeee!!

•Sakuryo•


	6. Cap 6 Celos, La Mejor Estrategia

_Capitulo seis... y ya no tengo nada que decir.. ojala les guste.. _

* * *

Capitulo seis: _Celos, La Mejor Estrategia_

La madre de Sakura no hizo mas preguntas, sabia que no era el mejor momento para hablar con Sasuke...

-bien -dijo feliz. -Entonces voy a preparar una rica cena para festejar que te quedas -le aviso al verlo bajar las escaleras.

-¿tu cocinaras? -pregunto Sakura incrédula al escucharla. -creo que voy a comer a lo de Sai -aviso levantándose entre risa y tomando sus llaves para irse.

-OK -acepto su madre, quien planeaba tener tiempo a solas con Sasuke. -ten cuidado cuando salgas, en especial por Neji -pidió su madre, ahora si actuando como una madre preocupada.

-si, no te preocupes -respondió Sakura a su madre, quien ya no la veía porque estaba en la cocina.

El que si podía verla, y se acercaba sigilosamente era el ojinegro que en un par de movimientos se había posicionado detrás de ella abrazándola calidamente.

-¿Qué... que haces? -murmullo avergonzada. -esta mi mamá -siguió quejándose por lo bajo mientras el hacia caso omiso a todo.

Beso el blanco cuello de ella suavemente y luego acento su cabeza sobre su hombro respirando pasivamente el dulce aroma de Sakura. Ella por su parte no hizo mucho por separarse, pero aun así se mantuvo alerta al sonido de los pasos de su madre, para poder saber si se acercaba.

-mantente alejada de Neji Hyuga y también procura estar en lugares con mucha gente -ordeno soltándola. -Si te sucede algo... lo matare -aseguro furioso con sus ojos carmesí.

Ella sonrió, totalmente embelezada ya que jamás había visto un sharingan completo. Las pocas veces que había visto el Sharingan había sido gracias a su sensei que lo poseía solo en un ojo.

Asintió sonriéndole y se acerco dubitativa para luego asentar tímidamente sus labios sobre los de el, esperando que el correspondiera y el no tardo en hacerlo. Luego de unos segundos de un dulce y placentero beso ella se separo y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta al oír a su madre acercarse.

Salio ágilmente y sonrió mientras miraba hacia arriba contemplando el cielo, se sentía feliz y no había forma de que pudiera ocultarlo.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de Konoha...

Se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, pensando en ella, era en lo único que podía pensar desde la noche anterior. En el error que había cometido, en su enorme amor por ella y sus deseos contradictorios de hacerle daño.

De momentos deseaba matarla por haberlo traicionado, pero en otros momentos reaccionaba de que jamás podría hacerlo y si lo hiciera se arrepentiría toda su vida... pero no encontraba otra salida, si no era suya prefería verla muerta.

-Neji... ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto alguien parado a su lado.

Miro hacia arriba y vio a la persona que le hablaba, una jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate que sonreía dulcemente mientras le miraba.

-si, estoy bien -respondió con un tono frió.

-estaba yendo a almorzar... ¿quieres ir? -pregunto amablemente.

El la miro arqueando levemente una ceja, no entendía porque ella siempre estaba sonriéndole y preguntándole como se sentía.

-no -respondió en el mismo tono que había usado antes.

-bien... adiós Neji -se despidió sonriéndole, aunque esta vez era notorio que la sonrisa no era verdadera, se notaba un semblante triste a pesar de todo.

No se para que me molesto en invitarlo, si siempre me ha rechazado pensó la castaña tristemente mientras caminaba sola alejándose de el.

Levanto su vista al chocar con alguien y se disculpo ante la pelirosa.

-no te preocupes Tenten -dijo Sakura sonriéndole. -¿A dónde ibas? -pregunto curiosa.

-estaba yendo a...

-almorzar -completo su compañero de equipo acercándose a ella y tomándola de la cintura mientras que miraba sonriente a su EX novia.

-bien, entonces los dejo -comento Sakura alejándose de ahí un poco sorprendida de ver que Neji ya la había remplazado.

Tenten estaba tan o mas sorprendida que Sakura al verlo ahí parado a su lado, tan atractivo como siempre y sintiendo su fuerte mano sobre su cintura.

-¿A dónde pensabas almorzar? -pregunto fríamente mientras ella contestaba apenada.

.... SIGAMOS CON SAKURA....

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto Sai un poco sorprendido, ya que no era común que ella lo visitase.

-mi madre pensaba cocinar y yo no quería morir -aviso sonriendo. -¿puedo almorzar contigo? -pregunto mientras el la hacia pasar, ya resignado.

La casa era muy simple, todo era completamente neutro. No había colores, no había adornos, ni tampoco fotos.

Lo único que resaltaba en el lugar eran algunos cuadros pintados por Sai.

-recuérdame regalarte un porta retratos con la foto del equipo -aviso Sakura sonriente.

-¿para que querría eso? -pregunto el pelinegro sonriendo como siempre.

-las fotos son para tener contigo a tus amigos, aun cuando no están contigo. -aclaro. -además Naruto, Kakashi y yo ya la tenemos. Solo faltan una para el capitán Yamato y otra para ti -comento sonriente. -Y dime... ¿Qué comeremos? -pregunto ansiosa.

-no lo se, ahora comenzare a cocinar. -respondió sin mucho interés yendo a la cocina.

-dime, Sai ¿alguna vez te haz enamorado? -pregunto mientras miraba distraídamente los dibujos hechos por su compañero.

-no, el amor solo lo conozco por lo que dicen los libros.

-¿y que es lo que dicen los libros? -pregunto interesada.

-según el libro que leí, cuando estas enamorado sientes grandes cantidades de felicidad, piensas en la persona todo el tiempo y cuando la vez se enciende una luz en tus ojos.

-ahh...

-¿acaso quieres saber si estas enamorada? -pregunto el ahora interesado.

-si -respondió sinceramente, sabiendo que Sai era un chico discreto que no le contaría a nadie.

-bien, solo tienes que mirar a la persona y esperar a que se prenda una luz en tus ojos... aunque el libro no decía de que color era la luz así que...

-Sai, lo de la luz que se enciende en tus ojos seguramente el libro no lo decía literalmente. Mas bien quieren decir que tus ojos toman un brillo especial, como cuando se esta muy feliz -comento con una gotita al estilo anime en su cabeza.

-¿y de quien te enamoraste? -pregunto curioso.

-todavía no lo se, no lo conozco, no se nada de el y tampoco se si estoy enamorada.

-no lo conoces... -repitió Sai un poco confuso. -Supongo que entonces no es Neji -comento maliciosamente.

-no, termine con Neji. -aviso ella.

-me alegra, era fastidioso -comento recordando lo obsesivo que era el Hyuga con sus celos. Eran incontables las veces que le había advertido que Sakura era suya. -¿y como tomo Hyuga la ruptura?

-mal, no tienes idea de lo que paso -comento Sakura tomado confianza para hablar con Sai. Eran amigos desde hacia mucho, pero nunca hablaban así, mas bien siempre se comportaban como simples compañeros y no como amigos. La pelirosa comento a relatarle la historia de el porque de la ruptura con Neji... omitiendo obviamente las partes en donde aparecía Sasuke.

Así se paso el día, Sakura se paso el día hablando con Sai y logrando conocerlo mejor a el y su historia. Se entretuvo tanto que ponto se hizo de noche y recibió un mensaje en su celular de parte de cierta persona que reclamaba su presencia.

El sms decía esto:

Le dije a tu mamá que hoy no dormiría en casa porque tenia una misión, ve al lugar donde sueles entrenar con tu equipo. (No es una pregunta, es una orden)

Aclaro el pelinegro para finalizar el sms.

-me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde -aviso la pelirosa sonriendo.

-así que ese es el brillo del que hablabas -comento mirando los ojos de Sakura que reflejaban su alegría.

-no se lo cuentes a nadie -pidió avergonzada para luego desaparecerse de ahí.

En otro lado...

-gracias por acompañarme Neji -dijo sonriéndole como siempre en todo el día.

No solo habían almorzado juntos, sino que también el ojiblanco la había acompañado a entrenar y había ayudado personalmente a mejorar las habilidades de su compañera.

-nos vemos mañana -dijo el acercándose a saludarla y convirtiendo lo que ella esperaba fuera un beso en la mejilla, en un beso sobre sus labios.

Tenten no lo pensó dos veces, al sentir que la estaba besando correspondió tiernamente a lo que tanto había esperado. Paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredo sus dedos en el cabello de el.

Mientras tanto el la aferro mas a el para besarla con mas intensidad hasta comenzar a dejarla sin aire.

Luego se separo y desapareció de ahí dejando solo una nube de humo.

El beso había sido agradable, el no podía negarlo. Y durante todo el día había logrado olvidarse de Sakura, pero no pensaba olvidar que todo lo que había hecho en el día era por Sakura.

-cuando veas que ya no te pertenezco y sientas celos de Tenten volverás conmigo -pensó maliciosamente. Aun sin entender que a la pelirosa no le interesaba tenerlo a el, y sin entender tampoco que podía herir profundamente a Tenten.

* * *

_Pobre Tenten, Neji es bastante despiadado... _

_Gracias a los que dejaron comentarios en los primeros capitulos, dandome animos a seguir.. aunque fuesen pocos comentarios, yo los aprecio mucho. _

**Para leer mas fics:** www. saku-ryo. deviantart. com

Byeee..

•Sakuryo•


	7. Cap 7 La decicion de la madre de Sakura

_Capitulo siete... a solo un capitulo del ultimo publicado.. por ahora. Si alguien sabe el nombre de la madre de Sakura, por favor deje un comentario diciendolo, y si no le han puesto nombre todavia a la señora.. harian el favor de echarme algunos cuantos para elegir? Besoteeess.._

_**Gracias por leer mi fic...** _

* * *

Capitulo siete: _Una Trampa... La decicion de la madre de Sakura. _

La noche era tan oscura que casi podía considerarse tenebrosa, mas aun para la pelirosa que se encontraban en un lugar oculto en el bosque.

Aquel campo de entrenamiento en el que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo junto con sus compañeros, ahora estaba en penumbras.

-que raro, no pensé que Sasuke fuese tan impuntual -se quejo la pelirosa molesta.

-entonces si viniste -hablo una voz tras Sakura.

La pelirosa se helo, esa no era la voz del pelinegro y creía saber bien de quien se trataba.

-nunca me hubiese esperado esto de ti -le reprocho molesta su madre, la cual había conseguido mandarle un mensaje a hurtadillas desde el teléfono de su novio, para sacarse así la duda de si su hija tenia algo a escondidas con el Uchiha.

-¿de que hablas? -pregunto intentando hacerse la desentendida.

-¡sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando!! Se quejo la morocha molesta. -viniste aquí porque creíste que la invitación había sido hecha por Sasuke. ¿Qué esperabas que sucediese aquí? -pregunto molesta. -¿Desde cuando me engañan? -pregunto destrozada y furiosa a la vez.

-vine aquí porque me mandaron un sms para que viniera y dijo claramente que era una orden...

-¡no me mientas!! Tu sabes muy bien que Sasuke es mi novio y no tienes nada que hacer a estas horas con el, y mucho menos si en el sms el te dice que me mintió para que se encontrasen -le reclamo ahora si dejando a la pelirosa sin palabras.

El silencio se apodero del lugar por unos minutos que al parecer de Sakura fueron horas, luego nuevamente escucho a su madre hablar, ahora con un tono mas distante y frió.

-llegaremos a casa y empacaras tus cosas... mañana a primera hora te llevare a un internado en la aldea de la arena. -aviso cortantemente con mucho dolor al no haberse imaginado nunca pasar por esa situación con su hija.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto la pelirosa molesta. -¡¿Acaso crees que fue mi culpa?!! ¡Trajiste a un chico atractivo y poco mayor que yo a casa, paseándolo frente a mis ojos y esperando que nunca sintiese atracción por el!! -grito furiosa de pensar en que tendría que irse de la aldea.

-tu estabas de novia con Neji, además el es tu padrastro -le reclamo. -nunca debiste verlo como algo mas -termino de decir mientras emprendía camino nuevamente hacia la aldea.

-¡OK! puedes mandarme a la otra punta del mundo si quieres, alejarme lo mas posible de tu novio, pero... ¿sabes que? -pregunto con arrogancia. - ¡siempre vas a saber que si el no se fue de la casa fue por mi!!!!

Su madre se volvió rápidamente hacia su hija, que se encontraba aun de pie sin haberse movido nunca del lugar y sin que la pelirosa se lo esperase le dio una fuerte bofetada por lo que acababa de decir.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla sonrosada por el golpe, su madre jamás le había pegado, tampoco jamás había tenido motivos para hacerlo.

Era realmente triste que el amor de madre e hija se perdiese por un hombre, pero Sakura no estaba dispuesta a ceder y su madre acababa de demostrar que tampoco daría un paso hacia el costado.

-una cosa más. -aviso su madre. -te iras callada y sin que Sasuke se entere, porque si le cuentas a el o a alguien porque o a donde te vas puedo asegurarte que te mandare mucho mas lejos que a la aldea de la arena -amenazo cortante.

La mujer de cabellos negros, a la cual probablemente nunca mas querría llamar madre se desapareció entre la oscuridad del bosque con destino hacia su casa nuevamente. Mientras tanto la pelirosa se quedo ahí, sentándose en la hierba para tranquilizarse.

Deseaba nunca haber conocido a Sasuke, y al mismo tiempo se sentía dichosa de haberle conocido. Era como el hombre de cuentos que siempre había soñado.

Recordó de repente una charla que había tenido con su difunto padre y sonrió por los recuerdos.

Flash back.

Una pequeña y muy linda pelirosa acababa de terminar de ver una película infantil de príncipes y princesas. Corría sonriendo hacia su padre, quien la esperaba con los brazos extendidos para abrazarla. Una vez sobre el regazo de su padre comenzó a contarle la historia de lo que se había tratado la película.

-ya veo... así que el príncipe dejo a su prometida, la fea hermana mayor por haberse enamorado de la menor de las hermanas. -comento el padre luego de que ella le explicase la película. -Yo conozco una historia parecida -recordó su padre sonriendo. -conocí a dos personas que se amaban igual que el príncipe y la princesa que tu mencionaste, pero la edad de este hombre era mucho mayor a la de su princesa y eso les causo muchos problemas...

-¿pero vivieron felices por siempre? -pregunto la pequeña ilusionada.

-claro que si, a fin de cuentas se casaron y tuvieron una hermosa hija -contesto sonriéndole.

Fin del flash back.

-estaba hablando de el y de mamá -pensó Sakura ahora que entendía bien el mensaje. -Pobrecito, papá siempre creyó que mi madre lo amaba... y ella solo quería su salario -pensó con odio.

Paso casi toda la noche ahí y luego de pensar una y otra vez en los errores que había cometido en esos últimos días se dijo así misma que toda había valido la pena a cambio del beso que recibió de Sasuke.

Se levanto con cansancio y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, pero antes de llegar recordó lo que su madre le había dicho. "mañana a primera hora te iras"

-maldición -murmuro molesta. -si en realidad me va a sacar de la aldea tengo que avisarle a alguien aunque.... "te iras callada y sin que Sasuke se entere, porque si le cuentas a el o a alguien porque o a donde te vas puedo asegurarte que te mandare mucho mas lejos que a la aldea de la arena"

Recordó eso de golpe, tenia miedo de que su madre realmente cumpliera con sus amenazas y la llevase mucho mas lejos, pero no podía desaparecer sin decirle a nadie.

-la única persona que me queda es Tsunade-sama -pensó mientras cambiaba de rumbo y corría hacia la mansión de la hokague para pedirle ayuda.

Llego en unos minutos y hablo con los guardias del lugar para que la dejasen pasar. Estos le avisaron a Tsunade y ella autorizo a que su alumna entrase.

-¿que sucede? -pregunto la rubia preocupada y con sueño.

-Tsunade-sama mi mamá piensa mandarme a la aldea de la arena -exclamo conteniéndose de no llorar. -Dijo que no le dijera a nadie, pero no quiero irme -se quejo mientras que su sorprendida maestra notaba el gran esfuerzo que hacia la jovencita para no llorar.

-¿y porque te quiere sacar de la aldea? -pregunto cabreada de saber que querían llevarse lejos a su alumna.

Al escuchar la pregunta Sakura agacho la cabeza con tristeza, no quería tener que contarle a su maestra lo que había sucedido con Sasuke, pero no tenia mas opciones.

-es demasiado atractivo -respondió en un murmullo.

-¿Qué? -pregunto su sensei confundida y luego de unos segundos comprendió. -no me digas que tu y Sasuke...

-ella no debió traerlo a casa -se quejo la pelirosa llorando. -Yo no quise... -aclaro antes de quebrar en un llanto mas profundo que fue contenido por el hombro de la rubia.

-cálmate, nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte -le aviso mientras la abrazaba. -pero dime que hiciste exactamente.

-solamente lo bese -se defendió ella.

-¿y para que quiere tu madre mandarte a la aldea de la arena? -pregunto aun sin entender completamente.

-dice que me mandara a un internado...

-claro -la interrumpió Tsunade. -ahí esta el internado ninja...

-no quiero ir -se quejo ella por lo bajo.

-entiendo que no quieras ir, pero tu madre ya no debe tenerte confianza y si estas en la casa creerá que volverán a traicionarla.

-no lo haré de nuevo -aseguro la pelirosa. -Realmente quiero estar con Sasuke, pero no si es el novio de mi madre -aclaro ante la mirada comprensiva de su sensei que pocas veces se comportaba así.

-entiendo, entonces no crees que lo mejor para no traicionarla es tener a Sasuke bien lejos de ti...

-ósea que usted también quiere que me vaya -respondió triste.

-¡claro que no!! -grito su maestra molesta. -me duele que tengas que irte, pero también creo que es lo mejor si de olvidar a un hombre se trata.

-tiene razón -acepto con tristeza. -viviendo con Sasuke solo cometeré mas locuras

-no debes preocuparte, en la arena eres muy apreciada por haberle salvado la vida a Kankuro y por haber ayudado a salvar al Kazekague, de seguro te trataran muy bien -aviso su maestra. -y si no es así, solo tienes que avisarme... solo dime quien te trata mal y les declarare la guerra -aseguro riendo y logrando contagiar la risa a su triste alumna.

-entonces ire a empacar -comento mientras se iba aun triste.

-¿se lo dirás tu a Naruto? -pregunto su maestra antes de que se fuera.

-no Tsunade-sama, por favor dígaselo usted y también dígale que valla a visitarme. Pero que guarde el secreto, no quiero que mi madre se moleste y me lleve mas lejos -aviso recordando las amenazas de su madre.

La rubia asintió y la pelirosa desapareció.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado... _

**Para leer mas fics:** www. saku-ryo. deviantart. com

_Disfrutenlos, bye...!!_

_•Sakuryo•_


	8. Chapter 8

_El ultimo capítulo que subo el día de hoy, espero que hayan disfrutado de todos y cada uno de ellos. Gracias por leer mi fanfic.. besotesss.. bye!_

* * *

Capitulo ocho: _Rebelandose a su forzado destino._

Tenía los ojos hinchados, había llorado demasiado. No le gustaba tener que hacerle eso a ella, no a su hija, pero ella la había traicionado y debía de comprender las consecuencias.

Aun así se sentía fatal, nunca creyó que Sasuke fuese capaz de engañarla con su hija. Frunció el entrecejo al verlo descansar cómodamente en la cama, sometido a un profundo sueño, sin siquiera imaginar lo que sucedía entre las dos mujeres de la casa.

Todo había sido culpa de el, por ser tan atractivo, tan ambicioso de querer tenerlas a ambas... ¿o tal vez solo quería tener a la mas joven... y ella era solo una excusa para estar ahí? Quien sabe, nadie podría descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha en aquel placentero sueño.

Habían pasado varias horas, ya era demasiada entrada la noche y ella aun no volvía... tal vez se habría refugiado en la casa de Naruto, intentando así escapar de lo inevitable.

De haber hecho eso seria bastante inteligente su hija, ya que con Naruto presente nadie podría alejarla de la aldea, no sin matarlo primero.

Pero la chica no era tan egoísta como para comprometer a su amigo en eso, había sido su culpa y aceptaría el castigo, alejándose así de Sasuke e intentando olvidarlo.

La pelinegra se durmió al lado de su novio, esperando que su hija no hiciera ninguna locura presa de la desesperación.

Por otro lado a ella le fue imposible dormir, tampoco quiso volver a su casa, si debía empacar lo haría mas tarde, ahora solo quería estar sola e intentar pensar en su futuro de ahora en adelante.

Esto era innecesario, alejarse de sus amigos, de sus senseis, de su propia madre... y todo por el. No era suficiente, a el solo lo conocía por un par de días, era imposible que se hubiese enamorado en tan poco tiempo...

-tan solo tengo quince años -se recordó ella. -No creo que esto sea amor -dijo parándose del banco en donde estaba y encaminándose a su casa.

La regañaría su madre, ya el sol había salido, la gente transitaba por la calle y ella debió estar partiendo en las primeras horas del día... pero no pudo, no quería irse de Konoha y no lo haría, por mucho que lo dictaminase su madre.

Hablaría con ella, se olvidaría de Sasuke y regresaría su vida a como debía ser. Ya no quería acongojarse con ese montón de sentimientos inútiles. Era una chica joven, bella y conseguiría a alguien más a quien amar. El no podía ser imprescindible.

Los gritos se hicieron presentes al escucharla atravesar el umbral de la puerta, la mirada furiosa de su madre lo decía todo. Mas nada logro inmutarla, había entrado con la firme decisión de negociar, y no solucionaría las cosas de otra forma.

-me ire, pero no de la aldea. -le advirtió. -me ire a vivir con un amigo, y no te preocupes... lo de tu novio solo fue un error, uno por el que no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida en esta aldea.

-Sakura no pregunte si te querías ir, no es una opción -aviso la morocha plantándose frente a la mas joven.

-volveré con Neji -aclaro. -ya le mande un sms avisándole que quería hablar, y por cierto... -la miro fijo a los ojos, sin miedo, sin pudor, y con una sonrisa casi típica en ella. -yo tampoco pregunte si me podía quedar, me quedo -aviso.

Había entrando en esa casa con aires de mucha arrogancia, e impertinencia en su voz. Su madre estaba molesta y tal vez esa no era la mejor forma de encararla, pero si de dejarle en claro que ya no era una niña a la que controlaría.

-si vuelves a cometer un error... -el tono de amenaza fue interrumpido por la apacible voz de la chica.

-no cometo el mismo error dos veces -aclaro saliendo del rango de vista de su madre, y subiendo a su habitación para buscar sus cosas.

Al poco rato la habitación que alguna vez estuvo repleta de cosas, ahora estaba vacía. Solo quedo la cama y el colchón.

Cuando bajo encontró a su madre tomando el desayuno, compartiendo la mesa con su novio. Ignoro a ambos y solo tomo el teléfono.

-¿puedo vivir en tu casa por un tiempo? -pregunto luego de marcar y ser atendida. -Gracias -dijo como respuesta, luego de escuchar la de su interlocutor

Luego decidió hablarle a Tsunade para avisarle que había cambiado los planes, y que su madre le había concedido también, una ultima oportunidad.

-me alegra oír eso, pero... ¿podrás hacer eso? -pregunto su maestra.

-si, no se preocupe... solo fue un error y lo superare muy rápido -aviso con entusiasmo en la voz. -Solo fue un beso -aviso despreocupada. -pero no la llame solo por eso, es que necesito un par de ninjas que me ayuden a trasladar mis cosas a lo de...

-enseguida te los envió -la interrumpió. -Ahora debo irme, llegaron a reportarme los datos de una misión -aviso cortando como acto seguido.

-esta bien. -dijo ya hablando sola.

Salio de su habitación y fue a la puerta, al poco rato, casi segundos, se vio con dos AMBUS frente a ella. Ellos entraron sigilosamente, no sin que el pelinegro los notase y se llevaron las valijas y demás cosas de la joven.

Nadie dijo nada, el no podía, ella tampoco... su madre estaba observándolos y no cometería mas errores.

El silencio en la casa se cortó por un sonido bastante conocido por todos, era el teléfono de Sakura. Desde la cocina pudieron oírlo, y aunque el fingió desinterés igual escucho lo mas que pudo de la conversación que ella entablaba en la sala.

La chica estaba demasiado lejos, así que lo único que escucho fue: "ire a tu casa, para hablar mas tranquila contigo". Luego de eso la voz de la mujer a su lado comenzó a sonar en sus oídos impidiéndole escuchar mas.

-¿quieres mas café? -oferto la dama.

-no, gracias. -respondió algo tajante. -¿Qué esta sucediendo? -pregunto con intriga.

-nada, ya te había dicho que ella tiene su vida y se maneja como quiere -aviso, intentando así ocultarle ingenuamente la verdad al Uchiha. -creo que conoció a un chico, no lo se... no la entiendo cuando me habla de chicos... hablaba demasiado rápido, con demasiado entusiasmo y no pude entender del todo lo que me decía.

-que extraño, hace poco que termino con Neji -comento el.

-ah, si. No te preocupes por eso -pido la mujer. -ella es así, tuvo muchos novios, siempre termina con ellos luego de perder el interés... aun es joven, no creo que eso sea malo.

Todo aquello eran burdas mentiras que solo servían para cambiar la mirada de Sasuke hacia la chica, justo lo que su madre necesitaba... alejarlo más de su hija.

Y aunque normalmente el no creería en aquellas cosas, la conocía de solo unos días y no podía evitar que las manipulaciones cavaran profundo en el.

-¿sucede algo malo? -pregunto hipócritamente su compañera.

-no, no es nada. -soltó furioso. -Me tengo que ir -aviso saliendo de ahí. Tras de si cerro la puerta de la cocina, encontrándose del otro lado a la chica, sentada en el sofá de la sala.

No tendría que haberlo hecho, pero igual ya nada le importaba así que nada detuvo a que la tomara de la muñeca desapareciéndose entre nubes de humo. Su madre ni siquiera lo noto al no tener ningún tipo de conocimientos ninja, y además de estar con la puerta de la cocina cerrada.

Ella cerro los ojos como acto reflejo, al abrirlos nuevamente se encontró muy lejos de su casa, muy lejos de todo, incluyendo la aldea.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!! -grito histérica al encontrarse a solas con el, lejos de la aldea.

Definitivamente eso no ayudaría en nada a su labor de olvidarlo.

-¡¿crees que te dejare olvidarme tan fácilmente?!! -la furia de el era mucho mayor que la de Sakura. -Dime quien es el nuevo tipo que conociste -ordeno con odio.

En el rostro de su amante se curvo una sonrisa, algo de molestia, también arrogancia y tal vez ironía... todo junto en una extravagante sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuando tengo que decirte con quien ando, y con quien no? -pregunto sin interés. -Lo nuestro solo fue un beso -aclaro con pesar, aun sin demostrarlo. -pero solo por cortesía contestare a la pregunta -advirtió. -volví con Neji.

La miro ceñudo, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba... eso no podía ser...

-¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?!!!! -grito fuera de si. -Intento violarte -le recordó, como si hubiese sido posible para ella olvidarlo.

-me pidió disculpas, además el y yo...

-¿el y tu que? -la interrumpió tajante. -¿lo amas?

-tengo quince años, aun no amo a nadie -recalco notoriamente la ultima palabra.

-¿y si no lo amas, entonces que demonios te atrae de el para canjearlo por mi?

Ella soltó una risa, fastidiosa en los oídos del pelinegro.

-no te puedo canjear -le aviso. -porque no eres mío, eres de mi madre -esto ultimo también lo enfatizo.

-no soy de tu madre -recalco el con enfado. -a tu madre solo la quería para tener hijos, no planeaba nada mas... en cambio contigo, contigo hasta he llegado a soñar con una familia.

El comentario enmudeció a la joven, eso no se lo esperaba... cada vez las cosas iban peor, se suponía que debía olvidarlo, no planear un futuro con el.

-lo lamento, pero yo no quiero una familia, lo ves esas son las consecuencias de la diferencia de edad... tu quieres cosas que yo aun no quiero y viceversa...

-eso no me importa -aviso. -en algún momento querrás, y me alegrare de ser el que...

-¿no lo entiendes? -pregunto molesta, no por sus comentarios que endulzaban sus oídos, sino porque debía de romper con los sueños de ambos. -no tendré una familia contigo, es mas, ya te olvide... después de todo no hay mucho que recordar -sentencio caminando lejos de el, sin poder llegar mas allá de dos metros.

-te daré motivos para recordarme -advirtió besándola como solo el se atrevía.

-déjame -ordeno furiosa, eso no debía pasar.

-Sakura -murmuro perdido entre sus labios. -no me dejes...

¡Maldición, como hacerlo luego de escuchar eso! Era definitivamente demasiado doloroso, arrancarlo de mis entrañas cuando lo tenía tan cerca.

Pero si no lo hago ya no me perdonaran una vez más, mamá me lo dejo muy claro.

Que contradictoria puedo ser, no he parado de ordenarle que se detenga, y aun así no pude evitar poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Correspondí al beso, eso tampoco pude evitarlo... en pocos minutos estuvimos complementados como si hubiésemos nacido juntos.

Me estaba dejando llevar, era imposible no hacerlo, perdí la razón, me deje llegar y volví a fallar en el intento de olvidarlo.

Solo recobre la cordura al llegar al extremo de sentir sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda, se habían entrometido bajo mi remera, dejándome sentir un placer nuevo para mi.

Solo ahí supe detenerlo, si seguía seria algo irremediable de verdad... algo que realmente no podría olvidar.

Era un disparate, el era el novio de mi mamá... y yo no podía enamorarme de el.

-¡aléjate de mi!! -grite con lágrimas surcando mis orbes verdes. Pude notar en su mirada que me estaba comprendiendo, más de lo que yo podía imaginar. El sabia que tenia miedo, me miro con un carmesí único para luego rascarse la cabeza molesto.

-¿así que era eso? -pregunto sin que entendiera a que se refería. -tu madre te esta amenazando. -comento.

-leíste mi mente -reclame avergonzada.

-era la única forma de enterarme -me aclaro.

-no tienes derecho a...

Guarde silencio al sentir sus tibios labios sobre mi frente, era tan tierno y a la vez irritante.

-yo me ocupare de todo -me aviso.

-no me importa, Sasuke yo no quiero nada contigo... mi madre te quiere, no puedo hacerle eso. -vi en su mirada los deseos de reclamarme, replicar algo a todo lo que le decía, pero la firmeza en mi voz le indicaba que debía dejarme hablar. -Si realmente me quieres, haz feliz a mi mamá -le pedí casi llorando, no podía negar que aquello me destrozaba el alma.

-esta bien -acepto el, hiriéndome un poco mas... creí que al menos se resistiría un poco a mi pedido.

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-pero al menos, déjame estar contigo hoy -su voz casi suplicante me impidió negarme. -Y prométeme una cosa -agrego.

-¿Qué? -pregunte expectante.

-que no volverás con Neji -ordeno, con tanta firmeza como protección en la voz.

-esta bien.

La rodeo en un calido abrazo, podía deleitarse la sonrisa imborrable de su rostro, solo por estar con ella. Nadie lo entendería jamás, ni siquiera ellos. Pero no se habían enamorado en un par de días, probablemente habrían nacido para estar juntos.

Pero les seria imposible, no mientras el remordimiento los abarcara a ambos. No mientras la madre de ella lo amase.

Pero la mayor de las mujeres no lo amaba, no estaba predestinada a el como su hija, solo era el orgullo de no perder contra alguien mas joven.

-por aquí cerca hay una cabaña, esta abandonada... -comento mientras le besaba sutilmente el cuello. -¿Por qué no vamos? -pregunto subiendo a sus labios.

-Sasuke -reprocho ella con dolor. -si haces esto jamás te olvidare.

-de eso se trata, no quiero que me olvides...

-¿y que se supone que haga? ¿Morir sola, y vieja amando al novio de mi madre? -la pregunta no era para responder, sin embargo el lo hizo.

-no tengo intenciones de dejarte morir, mucho menos sola o vieja -aviso. -bueno, vieja si -aclaro. -ya que no permitiría que mueras ahora, en plena juventud...

-no me refería a eso...

-ya lo se. -interrumpió el. -Buscare la forma de que estemos juntos, tu madre solo quiere competir contigo, en algún momento se cansara, o encontrara a alguien mejor -advirtió.

-eso lo dudo -se rió ella.

-estaremos juntos, y será pronto... lo prometo -la beso para cerrar la promesa.

-entonces no te molestara esperar hasta entonces -dijo ella. Apartándolo de su cuello.

Un gruñido de fastidio se hizo presente, mas una sonrisa se curvo luego en sus labios. -por ti, lo que sea -dijo galante.

-igualmente podríamos ir a la cabaña, sin malas intenciones, claro.

La alzo en brazos, como recién casados y partió hacia el lugar abandonado. Ella solo se dejo hacer, después de todo ese era un ultimo momento junto a el. Y no sabia cuando podría volver a compartir así su tiempo con el Uchiha.

El lugar estaba desgastado, no tenía nada adentro, y estaba un poco polvoriento... pero no necesitaban mas para acostarse y apegarse el uno al otro, dejándose acariciar solamente por algunas ventiscas veraniegas que corrían ligeras sobre su piel. Estaban bien iluminados ya que una pequeña ventana y algunas rasgaduras en el techo le permitían a la luz del sol filtrarse, pero sin llegar a molestar a sus rostros.

Hundió su nariz en el cuello de su varonil amante, para luego dejarse caer en un sueño placentero.

Las horas pasaron, ambos se entregaron a Morfeo y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que pronto se hizo de noche... nada podía ser mejor que pasar así su última velada juntos.

El fue el primero en despertar... ya que tenía menos sueño que su acompañante, la cual no había dormido la noche anterior atormentándose con el hecho de tener que partir de la aldea.

Me costaba abrir los ojos, aun tenía sueño, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío y eso me daba la seguridad de seguir descansando tranquilo.

Con pesadez me obligue a despertar, abrí mis ojos y sonreí inmediatamente al verla ahí, a mi lado, apoyada sobre mi pecho durmiendo placidamente con el rostro angelical que solo a ella le pertenecía.

Me moví con sigilo para no despertarla, con mi dedo índice recorrí discretamente sus facciones, acariciándola suavemente.

Era demasiado hermosa, no solo su belleza física, sino también su forma de ser. Por eso era que estaba tan enamorado de ella, por eso que no podía dejar de mirarla, sonreírle y amarla.

Un carácter fuerte, digno de dicha mujer, mezclado con una dulzura y compasión poco comunes en un ninja. Y una pasión que moría por descubrir, quería hacerla mía para siempre, pero sabia que seria imposible en aquellas condiciones.

Ella era una creación divina, algo único que no tendría reemplazo en este mundo. Por esa misma razón su primera vez debía ser tal y como se la esperaba, o quizás mejor. No quería que lo hiciéramos a hurtadillas, mucho menos presionarla, todo este problema que la deprimía debía repararse y luego empezaríamos la relación como era debido.

Como aquella mocosa lo merecía, lo merecía todo, y todo con perfección. Y eso le daría.

Abrió los ojos, casi con pena de tener que hacerlo, estaba durmiendo tan placenteramente que olvido todo lo que la agobiaba... pero tuvo que volver a la realidad para darse cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y seguramente tendría problemas de nuevo.

-¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?! -interrogo alterada.

-no grites -pidió aturdido. -Yo acabo de despertar -aviso. -te ves muy linda cuando recién te levantas...

-no tengo tiempo para bobadas, tengo irme, y tu debes volver con mi madre... te matare si no la engañas con una buena excusa -advirtió furiosa.

-esta bien, no hay problema, pero antes... -la chica pronto se vio acorralada por unos brazos fuertes y varoniles que no le permitieron apartarse de el. -Dame un beso -ordeno.

Antes de que tuviera que repetírselo ella ya estaba besándolo con dulzura. Después de todo luego de eso no lo vería por un tiempo, y eso seria más doloroso sin un beso de despedida.

En otro lado, Neji y Tenten disfrutaban de un momento de tranquilidad, alejados de la ajetreada aldea.

Entre ellos se había formado una relación algo dudosa, ya que ninguno tenia en claro que era lo que tenían.

Claro que el Hyuga había pretendido esto desde el primer momento, porque si no le pedía que fuese su novia, entonces ella no tendría motivos de quejas cuando el volviese con Sakura, y ni siquiera tendría que cortar aquel miserable lazo que había formado.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que Sakura regresara a el, presa de los celos, y le suplicara su perdón.

En la mañana le había llegado un mensaje de la joven diciendo que quería hablar con el, entonces dedujo automáticamente que la Haruno ya se había dado cuenta del error que había sido dejarlo.

-oye, Neji -hablo la castaña a su lado, acercándose y depositando un fugaz beso en su cuello. -tendré una misión en la tarde, tomara un par de días... ¿no quieres venir conmigo? -oferto con su habitual sonrisa.

-no -respondió fríamente. -tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí -aclaro sin interés al verla cabizbaja.

-entiendo -mascullo triste.

-¿y de que se trata la misión? -pregunto por cortesía.

-aun no lo se, Sai no me dijo nada...

-¿Sai? -interrumpió el ojiblanco.

-si, el fue el que me pidió que lo acompañase -comento. -pero no dijo a donde.

-ya llegamos. -advirtió.

La chica sonrió embelezada, la había llevado a la orilla de una hermosa cascada en el bosque y el detalle, viniendo de Neji, era muy dulce.

-Neji, necesito decirte algo... -la chica dijo esto con algo de temor a la reacción. -yo... te amo -soltó. -y quiero saber que sientes tu por mi.

Esto definitivamente lo tomo desprevenido, no esperaba la confesión y le caía mal en aquellos momentos. Ya que pensaba volver con Sakura, a pedido de la misma.

Aunque en realidad la pelirosa no le había pedido volver, solo había dicho que necesitaba hablar con el...

-lo siento -las palabras frívolas le erizaron la piel a la castaña. -volveré con Sakura, yo la amo a ella.

-estas obsesionado con ella -lo corrigió, con sus ojos al borde del llanto. -pero espero que te vaya bien, de todas formas... por favor, no vuelvas a hablarme -pidió con pesar.

El Hyuga se había jugado todo por su desesperado amor, ahora solo debía esperar a que ella rogase de nuevo por su presencia. Pero pudo sentir un sentimiento extraño al ver a su compañera irse de manera tan triste como lo estaba haciendo... tal vez era lastima, o eso decidió creer.

Aun así nada lo hizo rectificar su decisión, Sakura era su futuro, su única esperanza... no formalizaría una relación, a menos que fuese con ella.

Su esperanza en aquel falso amor, seria la causante de una gran decepción para el joven, una que tal vez nadie podría sanar.

Decidió caminar un rato mas por las orillas de la cascada, viendo con desgano como caía tristemente el agua, para fundirse con el lago que la esperaba abajo. Algo estaba mal, podía sentirlo... un error, estaba cometiendo una imprudencia, pero su mente confundida no le permitía saber específicamente cual era aquel error.

Por su cabeza solo pasaban imágenes entrecortadas de su tiempo junto a Sakura, su bella sonrisa, su constante presencia a su lado, el inmenso cariño que ella demostraba...

"un momento" -pensó, deteniéndose a mirar fijamente hacia la caída de agua. "una presencia constante y un cariño inmenso hacia el... " Eso no coincidía con Sakura, que a pesar de quererlo jamás se mostró así como el la recordaba.

"entonces, ¿de que son estos recuerdos?" -se pregunto mentalmente adolorido, el ajetreo en su interior le causaba una fuerte jaqueca.

Debía descansar, pensar claramente y redefinir sus sentimientos, solo así podría saber a quien le pertenecían realmente todos sus sentidos.

**_Por otro lado, ella ya habia vuelto a "su" casa._**

Claro, que ahora el lugar era diferente, esta seria su nueva casa.

-te retrasaste. -aviso al atender al llamado de la puerta, aun sin darle paso a ella.

-lo se, y lo lamento.

-los AMBUS trajeron tus cosas temprano. -comento sin mucho interés. -ya... que mas da, ambos sabemos la respuesta a mis preguntas. -luego de decir esto, le abrió por fin el paso a la joven.

-gracias por permitirme quedarme, Sai, realmente valoro esto.

-no es molestia, por lo menos no aun. -sonrió antes de guiarla a su habitación.

-es muy grande. -comento asombrada.

-¿lo es? -pregunto confundido. -hay cuartos mas grandes. -comento. -pero creo que este será suficiente.

-¡claro que lo será! En mi casa la habitación no era ni un tercio de esto. -se alegro.

-bien, entonces nos vemos abajo dentro de un rato.

El chico la dejo, para que así pudiese acomodar sus cosas y comenzar a sentirse a gusto en su nuevo hogar.

El lugar era, tal como antes se había mencionado, enorme... pero también estaba completamente vacío...

La casa en si lo estaba.

Sai no contaba con el sentimiento necesario para decorar, vagamente había colgado algunos de sus cuadros, como para recordarse su propia existencia. Cosa que cambiaria mucho al vivir con alguien mas, mucho mas si se trataba de Sakura Haruno.

-¡oye! -grito ella, interrumpiendo la paz del hogar.

Se dio vuelta y la miro, dándole a comprender que fijaba atención en sus palabras.

-Este lugar esta tan vacío, que es tétrico -se quejo. -¿me dejaras hacer cambios? -pregunto con cara de niña arrepentida.

-me agrada como esta. -hablo Sai.

-prometo que no cambiare demasiado. -tras la promesa, el chico solo pudo asentir... después de todo, parte de ser amigos era ceder a algunos caprichos.

-bien. -susurro mirando con detenimiento la nada a su alrededor. -mañana comenzare. -dicho esto, se acerco a la cocina donde el estaba y le presto atención mientras el pelinegro preparaba la cena.

_Mientras tanto, en la antigua casa de Sakura, una mujer se paseaba de forma repetida al rededor de la puerta, esperando oirlo llegar. Y él llegó poco mas tarde. _

-¿A dónde estuviste? -pregunto la mujer, de forma celosa.

-trabajando -respondió sin ganas.

-¿y se puede saber en donde?

-¿Qué demonios eres... mi madre? -grito furioso. -si te digo que estuve trabajando no necesito decirte nada mas. -aclaro esto para luego irse a dormir.

La morocha se quedo callada, meditando la situación en la sala de estar. Sabia que había estado con su hija, era muy evidente. Pero a fin de cuentas era con ella con quien despertaba todas las mañanas, a quien le hacia el amor, y por sobre todas las cosas... ella era su pareja.

Nada debía envidiarle a su joven hija, o por lo menos pensaba esto sin saber los sentimientos crecientes del pelinegro hacia Sakura.

Subió al cuarto y se cambio en el tocador, para luego salir con prendas mínimas intentando llamar la atención del Uchiha. Quien por cierto, fingía ya estar dormido.

-vamos, Sasuke... -susurro sobre su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo momentos después.

Este no se inmuto.

-te dejare hacer lo que quieras...

Aun así no hubo respuesta.

-por lo menos hazlo pensando en ella. -soltó enojada.

-¿en serio quieres eso? -pregunto el, por fin prestándole atención.

-¿ah, lo aceptas? -pregunto. -¿realmente eres tan hipócrita como para aceptar que me engañas...?

-¿engañarte? -el pelinegro repitió esto casi riéndose.

-no creo que te atrevas a negarme que te viste a escondidas con mi hija. -bufo molesta.

-no, no lo voy a negar. -esto molesto mas aun a la dama. -pero que te quede claro... se acerco a la mujer y se acostó sobre ella, accediendo a sus peticiones. -tu eres la única que se engaña...

-¿pensaras en ella? -pregunto histérica, aun así sin detenerlo.

-¿y porque no lo haría? Si desde que la conocí es lo único que he hecho.

Con esta respuesta se termino la conversación. Lo que sigue, es historia...

* * *

Le costo despertarse, aquella enorme cama la acogía como los dioses, y le era muy difícil despertar.

Miro el reloj que la noche anterior había desempacado y colocado en la mesita de noche, junto con algunos retratos de amigos, y vio con sorpresa que ya eran casi las siete y media.

-maldición... -mascullo molesta. -a las ocho debo estar en la oficina de Tsunade.

Se vistió en cuestión de segundos, y lo digo en serio... le tomo menos de un minuto. Bajo, desayuno con Sai entablando amables conversaciones y de vez en cuando robándole una sonrisa verdadera.

Cuando termino, se arreglo un poco el cabello, por costumbre delineo sus ojos para resaltarlos aun mas y partió.

En el camino no fijo atención en nada, tanto así que choco de repente con su alguien, que venia tan distraído como ella.

-hola -saludo el, sonriéndole como de costumbre.

-hola Neji...

La chica se dispuso a continuar, pero la voz intrigada se lo impidió.

-¿Qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo? -pregunto el deteniéndola.

-quería hacer las paces, ya sabes... terminamos de mala manera y quería que seamos amigos...

La mirada del Hyuga se volvió gélida, ¿amigos? No quería ser su amigo.

-Sakura... -la llamo el, viendo que partía nuevamente.

-llego retrasada. -aviso expectante. -¿Qué sucede?

-no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero...

-esto ya lo hablamos. -le recordó cansada. -lo que siento por ti es amistad, entiéndelo por favor. -la chica desapareció rápidamente.

-¡maldición! -un árbol cercano fue presa de su furia, quedando así con un gran hoyo en el centro. -estoy harto de esto. -Su semblante se volvió sombrío, se había quedado -metafóricamente hablando- sin el pan, y sin la torta.

Camino a paso lento, meditando con furia la situación... creyó ingenuamente que ella suplicaría por su amor, y muy lejos había estado de hacerlo.

Llego a donde se estaba dirigiendo, ahí estaba Lee y un poco mas alejada estaba Tenten. No reparo ni una mirada en el, era de esperarse con todo lo que había sucedido.

Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol a esperar que su tutor llegara, y así comenzar con el entrenamiento. Lee no dijo nada, no entendía la situación pero si comprendía que no debía meterse. La chica por otro lado no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al ver el extraño comportamiento de Neji, algo que solo ella podía notar. Lo conocía demasiado como para que aquello pasara desapercibido ante sus ojos.

Al poco rato llego Gai y los saludo con muchos ánimos, escuchando una eufórica respuesta por parte de su predilecto, mientras que los demás solo asintieron.

-bien, parece que no están de ánimos hoy. -comento mirando a los dos que permanecían callados. -¿Qué le sucede a la juventud? -pregunto sin mucho interés.

-¿Qué entrenamiento nos dará hoy Gai-sensei? -pregunto el único emocionado.

-en realidad... la misión de hoy será muy importante...

Los ojos de insecto se encendieron con mucha vitalidad, desbordando curiosidad.

-aprenderán un arte milenario...

Todos se interesaron al escuchar eso, mientras su sensei sonreía como un galán y los guiaba hacia su misión.

-¿arrancar hierbas? -pregunto Neji ofendido de tener que hacer algo tan estupido.

-no me parece que esto sea un arte milenario -se quejo Tenten.

-lo es, lo es -aseguro el mayor a cargo. -esto es algo que nuestros antepasados hicieron para vivir, sino fuera por las plantaciones y los campos no tendríamos de que alimentarnos... es el principio vital -se defendió, sin que nadie le creyera.

-seguro que volviste a perder contra Kakashi y para auto castigarte aceptaste una misión que humille a tu equipo -le regaño la castaña.

-¡no se preocupe Gai-sensei, yo creo en sus palabras... este es el arte milenario, y yo lo dominare!! -aseguro Lee antes de comenzar a arrancar las hierbas.

Los otros dos esperaron a que su sensei desapareciera y fueron cada uno por su lado, sin intenciones de arrancar los pastos.

Ambos estaban deprimidos y las razón era la misma... un amor no correspondido.

Ella se sentó al pie de un árbol que le daba sombra, y el... Neji hizo exactamente lo mismo pero algunos metros frente a ella. Al darse cuenta de que estaban uno frente al otro, la castaña fingió acomodarse y dormir para no tener que verlo a los ojos.

Luego de unas horas de estar durmiendo soñó algo peculiar, sentía que algo recorría su piel y al abrir los ojos se encontraba con el... acariciándola suavemente y mirándola con un cariño que en la realidad jamás expresaría, por lo menos no a ella.

Lo miro confundida, era un sueño, solo eso podía hacer. Se acerco, agacho su cabeza lo suficiente y le beso la frente con dulzura, luego poso su mano sobre una de sus mejillas y mantuvo quieto su rostro mientras la besaba. De todas formas no era necesario, ella no había movido ni un solo músculo.

Puso su otra mano sobre la cintura de la chica y con un suave empujón la recostó sobre el piso. Solo ahí ella pudo notar, mirando de frente al cielo, que ya era de noche.

Se acostó sobre ella, quien le miro algo temerosa y sonrió apaciguándola.

-no te haré daño -oyó asegurar.

-ya me dañaste -le recordó. -pero no volverás a hacerlo, porque solo es un sueño... el único patético lugar donde puedo estar junto a ti.

Le contesto con una sonrisa, y recibió el beso que ahora era ella quien iniciaba.

Paso las manos alrededor de su cuello y desordeno los lacios cabellos del joven, profundizando así aun mas el beso.

El se acomodo mejor sobre ella, colocando sus piernas una a cada lado de su ancha y masculina cadera. No se quejo, parecía disfrutarlo, regalándole minuciosos gemidos de vez en cuando y encendiendo cada vez mas el fuego que crecía entre ellos.

El ambiente se torno diferente, la razón era nublosa, los sentimientos también... el deseo era el único presente que se adueñaba de todo.

Bajo su mano derecha hasta rozar sobre la ropa el sector mas sensible de aquel frágil cuerpo, una vez que lo encontró comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, enloqueciéndola de sobre manera... pero antes de continuar, y hacer lo que tanto deseaban ambos debía aclararle algo muy importante.

-Neji, sigue... por favor -la suplica parecía torturarlo, quería hacerlo, pero no sin antes avisarle algo.

-lo haré, pero es mejor que sepas... -se acerco a su oído con tranquilidad. -que esto no es un sueño.

Las palabras resonaron en su mente, se había entregado, dejándose acariciar y mostrando sus debilidades creyendo que solo era una fantasía... ahora se sentía estupida.

Una lagrima cayó.

Otra la siguió, marcando aun mas el camino por sus mejillas.

Pronto su rostro fue un mar inmerso en lagrimas, y el solo pudo observarla, no sabia que decir ni que hacer... aun no tenia del todo claro porque lo hacia.

Hacia lo que sentía, y esta vez lo sentía de verdad. Ya no era Sakura la que invadía sus pensamientos, era ella, la chica simple y adorable que estaba con el.

No entendía porque no lo había visto antes, porque se había obsesionado con otra persona cuando tenia frente a sus ojos al ser mas perfecto que pudiese imaginar.

Seco sus lagrimas con suavidad, no quería volver a lastimarla, sonrió desde el rincón mas solitario de su alma, al fin había encontrado lo que buscaba y esta vez no seria tan estupido como para dejarlo escapar.

-te amo -el susurro le quito el aire, eso no podía ser cierto...

-Neji... -no sabia que decir, que preguntar, como responder.

Un beso, seria la única respuesta, la forma de demostrar que ese era su momento. Y ella así lo hizo, no importaba si estaba jugando otra vez con ella, igual necesitaba sentir que aquello era real.

El aire falto y ambos se separaron, sonrieron y se sentaron esperando con calma recuperar el aliento.

-aun no estoy lista -dijo ella, luego de recobrar la cordura. El no pareció desilusionarse.

-te esperare, hasta que el mundo se acabe si es necesario. Solo déjame estar a tu lado, demostrarte que ahora soy verdadero, y esto es real.

-esta bien, una oportunidad mas. Pero... ¿y ella? -en la pregunta se escondía el miedo.

-es mi pasado. -respondió. -se mi futuro -pidió con tranquilidad, abrazándola y atrayéndola a el.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sakura ya había llegado a la oficina de la rubia y esperaba por ser atendida.

-¡pasa! -grito desde adentro la mujer.

-buenos días, Tsunade-sama

-buenos serán para ti -contesto cansada. -llevo días trabajando sin parar, ya no me dejan ni dormir... tuve que ordenarles a todos misiones diferentes para que me dejaran en paz por un rato, y así poder hablar contigo.

-¿y de que quería hablar?

-¡¿y de que mas?! De tu problema con el Uchiha, del porque de que hayas decidido quedarte... habla de una vez.

-decidí quedarme porque es mi aldea, mi hogar, no tenia porque irme.

-¿y Sasuke? -la hokague vio como dudaba antes de responder, así que se apresuro a advertirle. -si no me dices la verdad... tu castigo será mucho peor que irte de la aldea. -su sádico tono intimido a la pelirosa.

-decidí que el debía estar con mi madre, el lo entendió... pero aun así quiere estar conmigo, dijo que cuando mi mamá se canse de el volverá por mi.

-¿y tu le crees? -la mujer escucho atenta.

-me dijo que conmigo quería tener una familia, sonó tan real... no puedo evitar creerle, y confiar en el.

-¿Qué sucederá si tu madre no se cansa nunca de el? -la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, no lo había pensado. -¿esperarías por siempre? -ataco la rubia con otro cuestionamiento.

-realmente, no lo se. Pero si algo aprendí de mi amistad con Naruto, es a tener fe. Y quiero tener fe en Sasuke -aviso.

* * *

_Ojala les guste el capitulo... dentro de poco subo los demas. Probablemente pase todos (excepto algunos cuantos) para acá, asi no hay más problemas con que "no carga la pagina"... creo que eso a todos nos tiene un poco hartos.. en cambio aqui siempre se puede entrar tranquilamente.. =)_

**Para leer más fanfics:** saku-ryo. deviantart. com

byeee!!

Besosssssss

•Sakuryo•


	9. Chapter 9

_Llevo días esperándote, llevo días suponiendo que hice lo correcto… que entregarte mi confianza no fue un error. Queriendo creer que no me has traicionado, que significo algo mas para ti, más que una simple niña encaprichada con lo que no le pertenece…_

_Pero tú ya no me miras, no me sonríes, nuestro amor no me da señales de vida en tus ojos, que se mantienen ocultos tras una cortina de mechones negros._

_¿Ya no te importo?_

**El Objeto Del Deseo**

**Capitulo IX**

_…La duda me carcome el alma, y a la vez me llena de un sentimiento doloroso y desconocido… creo que te estoy odiando._

_Pasaron casi diez meses desde aquel entonces, cuando tú me hablabas de amor, a escondidas de mi madre. Ahora se avecinaba la navidad más triste que yo hubiese conocido, una navidad que festejaría sola y con amargura si fuese por mí, pero ninguno de mis amigos me dejará hacerlo._

_La compañía de Sai no era mala, en lo absoluto, había conseguido cambiarlo y él no demostró resistencia en ningún momento. Su casa no era en nada parecida a lo que fuese antes de mi llegada, ahora constaba de buen gusto, y una discreta y amena decoración._

_La vida no debiera parecerme tan ardua, no siendo todo tan fácil, no estando todos tan felices… todos, excepto yo._

_Intentando una y otra vez sonreírle a quienes se preocupan por mí, me pierdo en el silencio y solo recuerdo ese latido doloroso que emerge dentro de mi con cada recuerdo que procesa mi mente._

_Mírame a los ojos y dime que todo ha acabado, confirma con palabras que nunca fui suficiente. Confiésame que fui una idiota, déjame dejar de creer… permíteme seguir._

_Quiero mirar a otro hombre y sentir lo que solo siento cuanto te pienso, quiero que los labios de alguien mas me obliguen a suplicar, y otras caricias me ayuden a volar…_

_Si ya no me amas, no me retengas más. Deja de esconderte y termina esto de una vez, no necesito consuelo, solo la verdad._

_¿Ella te hace feliz?_

_Entonces yo seré feliz, porque mis dos seres más amados se sienten bien. Ahora permíteme sentirme así, se que hay alguien ahí afuera que podrá conseguir tapar los hoyos que has cavado en mi corazón._

_Algo me espera, no me retengas más, déjame ir por ello. Se irá si sigo esperando, perderé… sufriré si la oportunidad se va. No seas egoísta conmigo._

_Has dejado mi alma desangrándose lentamente en los últimos diez meses, ya es hora de sanar. Es hora de seguir adelante, tal como tú lo hiciste… ven y dime que no me amas, ven y dime que era mentira… que me odias, si es necesario._

_No me negaré a creerlo, es más… agradeceré al cielo que lo hagas, que liberes los grilletes y me sueltes las cadenas. Deja libre al guardián de tu corazón, si ese mismo ya tiene dueña._

_Si tú eres el cobarde, yo seré la valerosa. Si tus piernas tiemblan por no acercarse, yo iré por ti. Si tú no puedes cortar los lazos que forjaste hace tiempo… yo los enterraré en lo más profundo, para dar paso al olvido y seguir la vida que me había predeterminado el destino antes de que llegaras._

_Acabaré esto, y seguiré adelante._

Él sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, dejó sus resoluciones a un lado mientras le abría la puerta de su cuarto a Sai. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras él se adentraba en la habitación con una pesada caja en las manos, y luego se acercó a la cama al ver que ahí la depositaba.

-¿Qué es esto? –inquirió curiosa por costumbre.

Sai sacó un kunai de su bolsillo, y ella envidió su evidente preparación. Él jamás estaba desarmado, siempre tenia un arma en algún lugar cercano a sus entornos. Eso era estar preparado, eso era ser parte de la familia AMBU.

Ella a duras penas podía conseguir Ibiki, el Ninja asignado para entrenarlos, que estuviera alerta durante los entrenamientos. El resto del día era tan común como cualquier otra persona, débil y despreocupada de ello.

Otro cosquilleo raro le invadió el estomago. Ibiki no debiera ser quien los entrenaba ante la ausencia de Kakashi, sino Sasuke. Él gran cobarde, que huía de ella incluso rehusándose cumplir con las ordenes de la Hokague.

No tiene porque importarme -se dijo a si misma, mientras ambos descubrían que la caja estaba repleta de pergaminos, dos cuadernos de notas con sus nombres en el de cada uno y una nota para concluir.

Sai tomó la nota y la leyó con voz alta.

_No entrené tan arduamente todos los años de mi vida para hacer de niñero. E Ibiki no puede seguir haciéndolo. En los cuadernos tienen todo lo que necesitan saber para el auto entrenamiento que se darán mañana. Con los pergaminos complementaran los Jutsus. Me enteraré si no lo hacen. _

_**Uchiha Sasuke.** _

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando dejar pasar esa cobardía para con ella… pero era tan difícil no dolerse.

-creo que deberías hablar con él.

El repentino comentario de Sai la distrajo del dolor. Ya no le parecía raro que el supiese expresarse, después de todo ella se lo había enseñado en los últimos meses.

-es un poco difícil cuando huye de esa manera –le comentó molesta. –es como un gato persiguiendo desesperadamente a un ratón… y yo soy ese desesperado gato. Es patético –concluyo cabizbaja.

-Sakura… ¿Por qué sufres más? ¿Por estar lejos de él, o por estar lejos de tu madre? –Sai se veía realmente intrigado con la cuestión, algo que nunca se había atrevido a preguntar.

Ella no contestó de inmediato, era imposible pedir aquello. Se sentó en la cama, al lado de la caja y tomó entre sus manos la nota que Sai había dejado caer. Observo su caligrafía con nostalgia, viendo su rostro en cada letra, en cada gota de la tinta derramada. Buscando en ella la respuesta.

-no lo sé –respondió por fin. –pero si se a quién debo extrañar más.

-deber no es querer ni poder –dijo Sai sonriéndole.

-te equivocas –correspondió a su sonrisa. –debo extrañarla pero no quiero, pero si puedo.

-no me marees –se quejó, sentándose a su lado sobre el colchón.

-debería extrañarla, después de todo, es mi madre. Pero no quiero hacerlo, porque ella nunca se ha comportado como tal. Y eso solo lo entendí cuando conocí a… tu ya sabes. Aunque acepto la culpa de haberme fijado en él. Pero si puedo extrañarla, por lo menos puedo fingirlo si me lo propongo.

-¿para qué querrías fingir que extrañas a tu madre? –ahora si, el pobre Sai no entendía nada.

-para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, Sai… a veces hay que hacer sacrificios para poder seguir adelante. Y eso lo tienes que vivir, no lo encontrarás en ningún libro –le advirtió agitando su puño amenazante, cuando lo vio sacar su libreta de anotaciones.

-entiendo, entiendo. –se levantó al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de entrada.

-Acuérdate que esta tarde iremos de compras…

-compras navideñas –asintió él. Ella notó su alegría, seguramente esta era la primera navidad que festejaba en su vida, y le alegraba saber que seria con ella.

También se levantó, tenia pensado acabar con su propio sufrimiento… ya que a él no parecía importarle mucho. Haría las paces con su madre y le demostraría que todo estaba en el pasado, y que para ella lo más importante era la familia. Aunque eso no fuese cierto.

Si bien antes consideraba que la familia era la prioridad numero uno en su vida, todo había cambiado al morir su padre. "Familia" no era un concepto que pudiese agregársele a su madre.

Pero la quería, y ella había sido quien la había cuidado de pequeña. Ignorando el hecho de que los cuidados hubiesen disminuido notablemente através del tiempo, todo debería ir bien.

Se acercó al armario para buscar su campera, era época de nieve y hacia demasiado frió. Las calles estaban pálidas, y los copos jamás dejaban de caer, esta vez no necesitaban de ningún Ninja extranjero para eso.

Bajó las escaleras y saludo a Sai y Shikamaru con una mano antes de salir. Esos dos se habían hecho amigos desde que trabajaban juntos, e increíblemente Sai parecía sinceramente feliz por ello.

Dejó que la capucha negra cubriera su cabeza, y evitara entre tantas otras cosas, que su cabello se mojara con la nieve. Y se deslizó con pasividad hacia su antiguo hogar, uno que hacia mucho tiempo que no visitaba.

Camino durante largo rato, sin un ápice de ansiedad, hasta que se adentro en los alrededores. Hasta que comprendió lo que significaba realmente aquello, lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sus piernas temblaron, y las dudas se hicieron cargo de ella.

No iba a hacer las paces con su madre, iba a terminar su vinculo con Sasuke… lo demás era todo indirecto.

No estaba lista, por mucho que se dijese lo contrario, no estaba preparada para dejar ir ese doloroso sentimiento. No se sentía capaz de dejar ir lo que le daba sentido a su vida. No era suficientemente fuerte para dejar de creer en él, ni tampoco en el amor. Ese amor casi imaginario que parecía de cuentos de hadas.

Se quedó quieta, tal vez no por su propia voluntad pero sus piernas no avanzaron más. No quería hacerlo, y aunque le había hablado a Sai sobre las obligaciones, sobre fingir, y tantas otras bobadas… ella no era capaz.

Se giró rápidamente, estando a solo dos cuadras de su casa, y quiso correr en dirección opuesta, quiso huir sin avergonzarse de su propia cobardía, quiso seguir creyendo en lo que no debía.

Pero su frente golpeó contra algo, y se tambaleo por la sorpresa. Levanto la vista, dispuesta a pedir disculpas, y se quedó sin habla.

Maldito destino el que se ensaña en pisotear las llagas, ese que se encarga de humillarte hasta en el último momento, haciendo posible una estúpida posibilidad que a otros jamás le habría sucedido.

Pasaron unos tormentosos segundos antes de que pudiera recuperar el habla y los movimientos.

-lo siento –musitó, mientras bajaba la vista hacia el fornido pecho. Estaba demasiado cerca, y eso era un peligro, se advirtió a si misma… aunque solo fuese peligroso para ella.

Desilusionada intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, para evitar que su perfume se filtrara en su corazón e inundara los huecos que tenia. Pero no pudo, sus brazos eran fuertemente amarrados por unas manos más fuertes, casi al llegar a los hombros, y la inmovilizaban junto a él.

No hizo ningún esfuerzo por resistirse, él ni siquiera podría haber jurado que ella estuviese presente en esos momentos. Su mirada estaba tan perdida, tan estupefacta.

La zamarreó un par de veces, esperando con esto traerla de vuelta a la realidad, pero ella no parecía querer volver, seguía viendo la nada en su camisa negra.

-Sakura –la llamó con preocupación, mientras dulcificaba su agarre. Ella no contestó. -¡Sakura! –exclamó, ya exasperado y le quitó las manos de los brazos para sostener entre ellas su rostro.

Al hacer eso la obligo a mirarlo, y no fue una buena idea, por sus ojos chorreaban lágrimas como agua de cascada y era tan doloroso para él como para ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó, cuando notó que el llanto cesaba.

-suéltame –fue lo único que consiguió articular. Y fue en vano, él no le hizo caso. -¡Suéltame! –repitió furiosa, revolviéndose en su agarre para intentar salir.

Luego de varios intentos Sasuke la soltó, justo en el preciso instante en que el aire se congelaba. Sus ojos destilaban hielo, y su mirada congeló todos los sentimientos que alguna vez había sentido por él.

¿Por qué la miraba con tanto odio?

-No sé ha que has venido, pero ya puedes irte. –su voz le robó la conciencia, y tuvo que luchar arduamente para recuperarla.

-es-mi-casa –dijo lentamente cada palabra, con un tono tan gélido como la mirada Uchiha.

-te olvidaste de eso durante diez meses, ¿por qué no puedes seguir haciéndolo? –preguntó tranquilo, con una desfachatez que provoco la ira de su antigua amante.

-no tengo porque hablar contigo –le dio la espalda, y camino hacia la puerta de su casa, para luego golpear con firmeza.

-tu madre no está en casa –avisó él.

-que raro –marcó ella con ironía, y rió levemente.

" El arrullo de los dioses " eso fue lo que llegó a sus oídos, recordándole lo mucho que extrañaba su ingenuidad, su dulzura y su belleza.

-puedes esperarla adentro si quieres…

-no, gracias. Dile que vaya a verme… si quieres –le copió ella.

-no sabe tú dirección –avisó él, mientras oía otra vez su serenata personal.

-claro que sabe –dijo al terminar de reírse.

Pudo notar como las facciones de su antiguo enamorado se contraían, para luego notar lo adiestrado que estaba a esconder aquellos síntomas de molestia.

Intentó determinar qué, de todo lo que había dicho, había provocado tal reacción. Pero él, como siempre, era una carrera sin meta.

-adiós, Sasuke-Kun –sonrió forzada al pasar a su lado. Se sintió una estúpida al no poder decir todo aquello que había pensado momentos atrás, estar cara a cara con él y no poder romper el lazo. Quería seguir unida a ese hombre encantador, por muy dolorosa que fuese la unión.

Algo en su interior le gritaba que tenia que olvidarlo, tenia que seguir adelante, ¡tenia que vivir, no podía seguir siendo su guardián! Y todos sus órganos parecían contraerse de solo pensar en el olvido, en el dolor y vacío que este traería consigo.

- ¿Te tengo que olvidar? –se preguntó con tanto dolor en su voz, que sintió como le quemaba la garganta.

-es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Sakura, inténtalo. –pidió él, alertándola de que había hablando en voz alta.

Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, y sintió como sus rodillas temblaban, quiso salir corriendo en ese mismo instante… pero su cuerpo no hizo caso.

Todo se movió a la segunda persona, lo veía desde otro lado… un ángulo diferente. Los sonidos le llegaban lejanos, y aun así, pudo escuchar sus pasos acercándose… como cazador a la presa. Sintió su corazón latir con furia, debatiéndose entre las redes que él forjaba a su alrededor.

Sintió su fría, y suave piel rozarle la muñeca hasta tomarla con firmeza, y como daba vuelta su mano hasta dejar a la vista la palma. La acarició con el dedo índice de su mano opuesta, y ella se dejó para disfrutar de todas esas pequeñas descargas eléctricas que las caricias de Sasuke le producían.

Cerró los ojos complacida, aunque el contacto fuese banal y casi nulo, y sonrió levemente.

Sintió un cosquilleo aun mayor que el placer de su contacto, abrió los ojos levemente, y para cuando lo hizo este había terminado.

En su mano solo quedó el escrito, mientras el Uchiha guardaba el bolígrafo en su bolsillo.

Miró con ojos nubosos la mancha negra que habían dejado en su mano, y esta pronto cobró forma, mientras todo volvía a ser como antes. Y los sonidos regresaban tan nítidos como la vista.

Fijó su atención en los números, mientras el hablaba con toda la dulzura de su encanto.

-nunca los olvides.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó, buscando la mirada que él le rehusaba.

Su voz se torno helada, para poder proseguir con lo que creía necesario.

-solo fuiste un juego tonto, no tenias por qué tomártelo tan enserio. –casi podía jurar que oía como ella se desangraba ante sus palabras, y le daban ganas de hincarse en el suelo a pedirle perdón. –lo siento, no debí jugar contigo. –dijo al fin, con seria sinceridad.

Le dio la espalda, y cerró la puerta de la casa tras haber entrado. Ella miro incrédula la madera, mientras los cristales temblaban por el impacto. Cuando aquel temblequeo ceso, ella giró sobre sus talones para volver a su hogar. Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos muchos metros más lejos, y las lágrimas recién comenzaron a caer cuando llegó a su habitación.

Estaba tan desilusionada, tan avergonzada de si misma por haberse dejado humillar de esa manera. Sabia que él era un maldito imbesil, ahora lo sabia, y por eso no debía sentir todo ese dolor.

Pero lo sentía. Sentía como su pecho se oprimía hasta dejarla sin aire, de rodillas buscando un respiro, necesitando con desesperación una brisa. Convirtiéndola en una claustrofóbica dentro de su propia habitación, y haciéndole sentir un miedo incalculable, como si su peor Némesis estuviese al otro lado de la puerta. Como si el mundo hubiese acabado, y estuviera completamente sola, asustada y desgarrándose de dolor.

No podía ahogar el llanto, por mucho que intentaba el sonido era cada vez mas agudo, eran gritos de dolor, eran suplicas a la nada… y no podía callarlas, tenia que aceptar el seguir humillándose hasta que todo pasara.

Sai estaba tras la puerta, podía oír su respiración entre cortada, su indecisión sobre qué hacer. Los instintos debatiéndose con la razón.

Él tenía quizás más miedo que ella, porque era seguro que jamás alguien había llorado y gritado de esa manera dentro de su casa… ¿cómo podría saber el pobre Sai que era lo correcto?

Sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, alzándola del suelo y llevándola en vilo hacia la cama. La acurrucó contra su pecho, para que pudiese retorcerse de dolor nuevamente, e inundara todo con gritos. Él había encontrado una solución, se había decidido, y había hecho lo que era correcto. Aun sin saberlo.

-¡no puedo respirar, Sai, no sabes cuanto me duele! –estaba deshecha, y ya no fingía lo contrario. -¡Me duelen… me duelen los pulmones… es como si me estuviera asfixiando! ¡Sai! –su llanto no cesaba, ¿Por qué dolía tanto perder un amor que no había conocido? ¿Qué era lo que Sasuke Uchiha le había hecho? ¿Por qué sentía que no podría vivir de ahora en adelante sin él, aunque lo hubiese estado haciendo los últimos meses? ¿Sasuke la había dejado?... como era eso posible si nunca estuvieron realmente juntos… ¿entonces porque…?

-¿Por qué me asfixio? –preguntó entre llantos, aunque su acompañante no pudiera adivinar la respuesta.

Sintió una mano de Sai en su rostro, como con la otra la recostaba en la cama para luego subirla hasta su mejilla. Con un par de dedos tapó su nariz, mientras que su boca cubría los labios de su amiga, y su mano desocupada se encargaba de que la mandíbula de ella le diese amplio espacio a sus labios.

El aire de Sai recorrió sus pulmones, una y otra vez a un ritmo contado, aun así no sintió el dolor de la asfixia cesar. Sai no entendía lo que ella sentía, por lo que tampoco entendería que con respiración boca a boca no la salvaría de nada. Pero, seguramente, lo habría leído en algún libro.

Hacia tanto que no sentía ningún contacto, había abandonado la esperanza de sentir eso cuando Sasuke comenzó a esquivarla repentinamente. Creyó, y se juró a si misma que nunca jamás permitiría ser tan estúpida de nuevo; aunque en esos momentos ni siquiera hubiese imaginado lo que le diría él esa tarde, aun así en aquellos días ya creía estar lo suficientemente dolida.

Pero ahora estaba tan triste, tan desesperada, necesitaba con afán una dulce caricia que calmara sus males. Alguien que no fuese tan malévolo como para jugar con sus más preciados sentimientos, alguien tan ingenuo y capaz de amar como ella.

Sabia que en realidad, no lo quería… que solo necesitaba sanar el dolor que las palabras de Sasuke acababan de causarle, sabía que no debía hacerlo…

Y sin embargo pasó las manos alrededor de su cuello, terminando con el fracasado intento de salvación y mostrándole una forma más eficaz de ayudarla.

Correspondió, tal como ella creía y pretendía. Él era incapaz de rechazarla, incapaz de dañar sus sentimientos. ¿Pero ella también lo era… era realmente capaz de pensar en los sentimientos de Sai antes que su propio goce por abandonar el sufrimiento unos instantes? ¿Podía detenerse para no confundir los sentimientos de él?

No, no podía… o tal vez si, pero no quería. Y Sai no merecía eso.

Lo besó hasta el cansancio, y él le correspondió por igual. Cuando todo acabó estaba demasiado mareada como para seguir en el mundo real, y se dejó caer en un sueño profundo, acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

Sintió la presión de su abrazo, y correspondió con media sonrisa antes de ponerse a soñar.

A él le costó mucho más conciliar la tranquilidad, su cabeza giraba y giraba en un bamboleo irritante, y sus ojos buscaban un punto fijo en la habitación. No encontró ninguno, pero algo mas interesante le llamó la atención… (21)-(5) / (1)-(13)-(16)

_¿Qué significaba eso?_

_¿Y por qué ella lo llevaba escrito en su palma?_

Gruñó antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y obligarse a dormir, todo era demasiado para él en esos instantes.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por leer, lamento mucho las demoras. _**

_Subiré otra actualización de este fic enseguida, para luego dedicarme a poner las de En la oscuridad de un calabozo; gracias por la paciencia... trataré de subir aquí más seguido. _

**_Otros fics mios:_** www. saku-ryo. deviantart. com

**_Club de Fanfics_ **_(para quienes quieran unirse): www. clubdefanfics. deviantart. com_

_Atte. Sakuryo_


	10. Chapter 10

_Navidad, navidad; Dulce navidad._

¡Si, claro!

La vida no tenía nada dulce sin él.

Y otra vez mis patéticos sentimientos me avergonzaban; agradecía mucho que nadie pudiese leer mi mente, aunque todos leyeran con facilidad mis ojos. Odiaba no poder dejar de amarlo, no poder parar la hemorragia que había dejado en mi corazón… todavía oía, si cerraba mis ojos, aquella frívola petulancia en su voz.

Nunca volvería a sentir lo mismo, aunque reiniciase mil veces en el amor, nada seria igual de nuevo.

Confié, al extremo de volverme ciega; lo amé hasta llegar a quedarme sin amor para nadie más… y él, simplemente me dejaba…

Una mano fría removió la lágrima que se revolcaba por mi mejilla, justo antes de taparme con sus brazos. Era tan dulce, tan merecedor de lo que esperaba de mí, y no podía darle…

-lo siento –susurré contra su pecho, buscando la comodidad que siempre encontraba.

-no tienes que pedirme disculpas, sabes que lo entiendo.

Y eso era lo peor.

-no deberías… tendrías que odiarme… por ser tan miserable y patética. –mi voz cargaba tanta tristeza como odio, pero nada iba dirigido a él, sino a mi misma.

Me odiaba, incluso más de lo que aborrecía a Sasuke, porque había sido yo la culpable de permitirme fantasías ilusas. Había tatuado en mi corazón un nombre, y ahora nunca lo podría borrar.

Mis brazos rodearon la espalda de Sai, buscando unirme más a su cuerpo, intentando olvidar en él todo lo que me atormentaba. Era egoísta, malvada, cruel y despiadada; y a Sai no le importaba. Me amaba, tanto a mí como a la sombra egoísta que llevaba dentro.

-ya suficiente te odias tú, ¿No te parece? –preguntó besándome tiernamente los labios. La culpa golpeó a mi puerta, como lo hacía siempre; nunca la atendí.

-estoy arruinando tú navidad, no me alcanzará la vida para odiarme lo suficiente –mis ojos lagrimearon sin permiso, y me alegre; por primera vez en los últimos dos meses transcurridos, lloraba por alguien más que Sasuke.

-oh, sí… creo que te odiare por privar mi navidad de los chistes de Naruto, y el eterno silencio de Hinata. –esperó a que me riera, y cuando oyó mi casi inexistente balbuceo, prosiguió. –En cambio, me arrastras hasta el lugar más desolado de la aldea contigo…

Iba a replicar en mi defensa; no le había pedido que viniese, él me había seguido. Su sonrisa burlona me calló.

-…me obligas a sentirte entre mis brazos, bajo el manto de estrellas mas bonito que halla visto jamás.

Miré hacia arriba, luego de que despertara mi curiosidad, y a parte de ver su rostro pegado al mió, pude notar que era una extraña estrellada.

Extraña, porque estábamos en invierno, y hacia mucho que no estaba tan despejado el cielo. A pesar de eso, el frió no había disminuido en nada, y la capa de nieve sobre el suelo… tampoco.

-gracias –Sai besó mi oreja y descendió rápidamente hasta mi cuello. –es una hermosa navidad…

-la primera de muchas –susurré; animando su tono, melancólico por alguna razón, mientras el cosquilleo que me producía comenzaba a ser más intenso.

Algo me decía que tenia que detenerlo, no era una buena idea dejarme envolver por ese sentimiento, que nunca había sentido, pero podía reconocer.

¿Qué tan ciega podría ser para no reconocer su deseo? Más difícil sería admitir el propio que ver el ajeno.

-Sai… -quise detenerlo, fue mi primera reacción, pero su boca sobre mis labios no me permitía más que disfrutar. Ese era su encanto, podía negarme mil veces… e igual me seguía gustando, porque me permitía olvidar.

Era extraño que no hubiera sentido su mano, comúnmente fría, subir por mi blusa hasta chocar con el sujetador; imaginar la idea de dar ese paso con él, no me aterraba tanto como creí. Después de todo…

Éramos novios.

Ese beso, ese salvavidas que me tiró aquella vez, cuando mis pulmones y mi corazón se vieron oprimidos por la indolencia de Sasuke para conmigo… no pude dejarlo luego de eso.

Amaba a Sasuke, esa era mi triste realidad… pero Sai era una droga para mí, tan necesaria como el alimento y tan natural como respirar… lo nuestro era más que una relación; éramos complementos el uno del otro.

Le pedí que nunca me dejara, se lo susurré entre besos y caricias que nunca parecían ser suficientes; la imagen de Sasuke no se borraba de mi cabeza… pero quería intentarlo de todos modos. Y cometí un error.

Sus labios presionaron los míos con más fuerza, antes de que se separara con el rostro compungido; por unos segundos creí que eso era dolor, pero luego vi la furia colorearle las mejillas.

-¿Sasuke? –me preguntó, o más bien repitió lo que yo había dicho inconcientemente; creía que solo lo estaba pensando, pero al parecer también lo había dicho en voz alta.

Mi rostro expresó todo de golpe, antes de que pudiera soltarlo en palabras. No quería dañarlo, eso era lo último que me pretendía… pero él lo ponía todo tan difícil. Si tan solo se hubiese alejado de mí en el momento correcto, pero ahora ya era tarde. No quería dejarlo, mucho menos que el me abandonara a mí.

Tomé su mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, cuando intentó alejarse; no se soltó. Y mis lágrimas surcaron cataratas desde mis ojos hasta mi barbilla, raspándome con cada roce y salándome las mejillas.

-¿Crees que es fácil controlar lo que siento? –le reproche, aunque sabía que debería estarle entregando disculpas por montones.

-¡Controla al menos lo que dices! –su voz sonó más gélida de lo normal, aquel toque masculino me lo recordó a él, el día en que rompió mis ilusiones; el llanto fue más sonoro.

En seguida noté sus brazos envolviéndome como se le hace a un niño asustado, me sentí tonta, pero me dejé. Sus labios acariciaron mi frente, sin rastro alguno de la pasión que antes me había demostrado… sentí curiosidad, pero no la extrañé; sabía que aquella pasión volvería pronto.

Esperé a que liberara mis labios, para poder separarme pocos milímetros de él.

-Naruto se ofenderá si no volvemos… -susurré con media sonrisa, causada por la expresión que tenia Sai; dulce y distraída.

-realmente creo que ni siquiera notaría nuestra ausencia… pero deje tú regalo ahí… –miró su reloj. -…y va a ser media noche.

-¡Es cierto, los regalos! –di un respingo de emoción, saliendo así de entre sus brazos y adelantando con alegres zancadas varios tramos del camino; se rió burlón mientras me seguía.

Ya quería entregarle su nueva colección de novelas de Jane Austen, y las hermosas camisas que le había comprado. Además tenía que darle a Naruto su nuevo juego de video, y a Hinata el vestido que había comprado para regalarle.

-cálmate un poco… -alzó la voz, cuando yo comenzaba a alejarme demasiado de él. -¿Qué no tienes que darle tiempo a Santa de venir?

-No, si no se apresuró es su problema –me burle ajustando de nuevo mi paso al de él. -¿Cuánto falta? –inquirí ansiosa, notando que los estruendos comenzaban a ser mas ruidosos y seguidos.

-Cinco minutos –me respondió, acurrucándome entre sus brazos luego de alzarme en vilo. –Llegaremos a la casa de Naruto, y nos sobraran cuatro minutos –se jactó.

Quería contradecirlo, al menos burlarme de su poca modestia… pero era cierto, cuando comenzó a correr y saltar entre los árboles y las casas… creí que vomitaría hasta mi primera papilla. Suerte que aún no había ingerido suficiente comida o alcohol.

-veinticinco segundos…

-¿eh? –interrumpí, urgiéndome volver a pisar el suelo. Me soltó de inmediato, casi tirándome al suelo, seguramente él también creyó que iba a soltar todo lo que no había comido… pero, por suerte, no fue así. –Eso te enseñara a no hacerlo de nuevo –le dije, al notar su mirada alerta sobre mi, y mi posible malestar.

-no lo volveré a hacer. –me prometió, con voz tan dulce que no pude evitar tirarle una sonrisa.

-¡Sakura-Chan! –la fastidiosa y conocida voz me previno de Naruto, justo antes de que me abrazara. "Demasiado emocionado" –pensé.

-¡Naruto! –alcé la voz, dejando en mi garganta un tono más riguroso, antes de tomarle las orejas sin piedad. -Lo abriste, ¿No es cierto?

-Sí, es el mejor regalo del mundo… -su entusiasmo no disminuía por el dolor de su oreja, así que resignada, lo dejé.

-Idiota… -susurré mientras me abría paso hacia adentro.

Sai me siguió, con esa sonrisa imborrable en su rostro, me fastidiaba ese detalle cuando estaba de mal humor.

-bebe y se feliz –me dijo, llenándome una copa; reí ante su frase idiota.

-¿Me consideras una alcohólica? –interrogué con burla, mientras tomaba la una segunda copa. En casa de Naruto, sin supervisión de un adulto gruñón, ¿Quién podría decirme algo?

Nadie… y esa misma excusa utilizaba para permitirme tomar en casa de Sai; él tampoco tenía padres.

Cuando dieron las doce, sentía que los sucesos eran un poco más lentos que lo normal, pero era casi imperceptible; no merecía la pena parar por ello.

Brindamos; una buena excusa para tomar dos copas más, y luego convertimos la sala en un basurero de papeles de regalo y cajas ya vacías. Naruto se sorprendió con el regalo de Hinata, aún más que con el mió, era otro videojuego… uno tan nuevo, que yo ni siquiera le sabía el nombre. A ella su regalo pareció fascinarle, y le quedaría mucho mejor con los pendientes que le obsequió Sai; mientras que a Naruto le regaló algo que no vi, pero lo dejó sonriendo por buen rato.

-¿Qué es? –mi curiosidad era más fuerte, y al tenerlo cerca me sostuve de él cuando la habitación comenzó a girar lentamente.

-un libro –me respondió, con una mueca de gracia en su perfecto rostro.

-¿De qué? –volví a curiosear, sin entender del todo el misterio que se traían entre manos.

-cosas de hombres –me dijo al oído, mientras ponía entre mis manos un pequeño paquete.

Fue difícil fijar la vista en el estuche negro que sostenían mis manos temblorosas; tal vez era mi vista la que no se quedaba quieta, pero estaba segura de que algo se estaba moviendo.

Abrí el estuche torpemente, dejando de sentir el terciopelo de su exterior para deleitar a las yemas de mis dedos con algo aún más suave; seda tal vez. Y noté, con esfuerzo, algo que brillaba dentro… tenia suficiente alcohol en las venas como para captar el sentido de aquel regalo a la primera; lo único que supe hacer, presa de la común alegría de los borrachines, fue abrazarlo y besarlo con extrema felicidad.

-lee la inscripción –me pidió, notablemente emocionado por mi reacción.

-si fuera tan fácil –farfullé, haciendo un horroroso esfuerzo por enfocar mi vista.

_"Sakura & Sai"_ y al lado tenía una seguidilla de números y guiones que no identifiqué.

Le sonreí tiernamente ante el gesto, y el correspondió mientras me colocaba el anillo en el dedo.

-¿Te gustaron mis regalos? –inquirí, deseosa de verlo feliz.

-Creo que me entretendré mucho con los libros, y las camisas me sentaran bien… como todo –se burló con un brillo animado en los ojos. -¿Y a ti? –me interrogó, levantando mi mano hasta dejar el anillo a la vista.

-me queda bien… como todo –le copié sonriendo. El alcohol hizo que todo se moviera otra vez, y me sostuvo en el momento justo.

-me alegra que te haya gustado, cuando vi el muestrario de anillos de compromiso creí que tardaría años en encontrar alguno que…

Y mi cerebro, atrofiado por la borrachera y las continuas sesiones de dolor que le propinaban los recuerdos de Sasuke, por fin entendió que aquel anillo era más que un juego de adolescentes.

Me separé de Sai como si el contacto me hubiese quemado, y lo miré atónita; ¿**_Compromiso_**? ¿**_Qué no era esa la palabra que antecedía a Matrimonio_** ?

Se acercó nuevamente, un poco extrañado, y acaricio mi mejilla con cariño. Me quise alejar, pero me vi obligada a caer entre sus brazos cuando perdí el equilibrio… todo se volvió borroso desde ese momento; me mostré feliz sin estarlo realmente, cuando el alcohol de las bebidas se asentó por completo perdí el control y hasta mi propia voluntad.

No era la primera vez que llegaba a ese extremo, con todos los dolorosos sucesos que me habían ocurrido, era conciente de que me había ganado un grave problema con las bebidas… pero si era esta, la primera vez que emborracharme parecía tan peligroso.

* * *

_Bien, ahora están a la par de dA... la siguiente actualización será cuando la escriba. No la esperen demaciado pronto, porque tengo que seguir El precio de una geisha, luego En la oscuridad de un calabozo (los dos capitulos finales); luego sigue Provocandote y gozando las consecuencias (el final), y despues sí, El objeto del deseo nuevamente. _

**_Más fics míos:_** www. saku-ryo. deviantart. com

**_Club de Fanfics_** (**Para quienes quieran unirse**): www. clubdefanfics. deviantart. com

_Gracias por leer, y tener paciencia ante mis tediosos retrasos con las continuaciones._

Atte. Sakuryo


End file.
